Swords and Daggers
by amsharp
Summary: Robin (female) has a pretty interesting life as the tactician of the Sheppards, but can find herself in a lot of interesting circumstances since it's naturally an army mostly of men. (Lon'qu /Robin, Gaius /Robin, and Chrom /Robin. choose your favorite. ) Alternate ending 1 & 2 posted.
1. Figs and tarts

Hello there fellow fire emblem fans tis I Amsharp the noble grand master who, yeah who am I kidding you don't wanna read this crap you wanna read the story where guys fight over a girl, yes? Well then you are in for a treat. This shall have plenty of that. I'm guessing it will be around 6 to 10 chapters long depending how many light bulbs go off while I write this.

song suggestion:kings and lionhearts by of monsters and men

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all all rights to there proper owner.

* * *

Out in the forest of Ylisse in the tent community of the Sheppards slept the army's tactician. Well atleast she was asleep until now.

"Robin!" called the gruff voice of the chef as she stomped over to her tent causing robin to flail as she fell out of her cot. Robin groaned as the chef walked in and threw a familiar thief into the tent as well. "Robin he's at it again. If I catch him one more time."

"Hey watch it!" The carrot top thief stated as he fixed his footing so he wouldn't fall.

"What did you catch him stealing?" Robin asked flatly as she got up and dusted off her uniform that she had fallen asleep in.

"Well I didn't catch him per say," the cook grumbled quietly as she looked away. "But the food was missing and he was in the tent!"

"Oh? So how do you know it was him? Could it not have been taken before he was in the tent?" Robin pointed out causing Gaius to smirk as he looked at the chef.

"You," The chef pointed at Gaius. "I will catch you one day and when I do."

"I would thank you to not threaten soldiers that keep you safe and give you a job." Robin pointed out sternly since she was still very unhappy about being woken up so early in the morning. The cook let out a humph of disapproval before storming out of the tent.

"Thanks for saving my bacon bubbles." Gaius stated with a smirking smile as Robin sat down on her cot so she could hold her head in her hand while resting her elbow on her knee.

"What did you take this time?" Robin asked bluntly as she looked to the thief.

"Just a few fruit tarts… that where most likely for Chrom."Gaius stated before pulling out one of the small treats and popping it into his mouth causing Robin to sigh.

"Gaius you can't keep doing this. If you get caught then you're gonna get kicked out. No more consistent pay and no more free food." Robin pointed out honestly.

"Got it bubbles. I'll just be sneakier."Gaius replied before popping another tiny tart in his mouth and then offering another to her. With a half hearted smile Robin accepted the tart and ate it.

"Now get outta here before everyone else wakes up. I don't feel like having to explain that you got caught sneaking munchies again." Robin stated in a friendly ton to which Gaius just shrugged and walked out through the back of her tent and disappeared. Robin yawned as she stepped out of her tent and looked around. "Great the sun's barely up." Robin thought sarcastically before turning back around to face her tent while stretching.

"Robin!" Robin heard her blue haired leader call from not too far away causing her to look in his general direction. Chrom lightly jogged over to Robin who smiled despite her lack of sleep."Good to see that you're awake as well. I was hoping to go over our strategy for moving Emmeryn to the western castle." Chrom stated a Robin opened her tent for him.

"I was actually hopping to go over that today my lord." Robin stated causing Chrom to give her a strange look.

"Come now, there's no need to be formal around me. We're friends right?" Chrom asked with a laugh as Robin smile and retrieved the map of the local area from her quickly growing collection of papers.

"Right. Sorry it just seems strange to call you by your name when everyone else that works for you calls you their lord." Robin admitted as she splayed the map on her small wooden desk.

"So what plan have you come up with?"Chrom asked curiously as Robin started putting little wooden figures of her comrades onto the board.

"It's hard to say. For the first section of our travel we've had it easy with all the wooded forests to cover our trails but now that we have to go into the open it's presenting some difficulties." Robin explained as she took her seat at her desk. "Our best bet is a full march through the mountain pass. It will be tough if we find an enemy there but it's the quickest route through the clearing."

"I see." Chrom stated softly as he looked over her shoulder and examined the map. "I can't think of a better plan either. Well move in three days. That should give enough time to pack up camp." Chrom stated as he picked up Emmeryn's piece and put it on the western castle. "We'll have her there safely in no time." Chrom added with a smile and turned to leave the tent.

"There's one other thing I was hoping to go over." Robin added as she got up and walked over to a crate beside her bed and pulled out a chained box causing Chrom to flinch a bit once he saw it. "I've managed to find another of these horrid things. I can't help admit that they are a good training tool though. Shall I use it or burn it?" Robin asked curiously.

"Have Fredrick take it and train the newer recruits." Chrom replied diplomatically before leaving.

"Right." Robin thought before putting the reeking box back into the crate from before. "And so I shall sleep a little longer before doing so." Robin thought before plopping onto her cot once more and allowing it to lull her to sleep.

"Woman," said a quiet voice far away from her. "Woman." The voice stated in a gruffer and louder ton. Robin grumbled and shifted on her cot before half heartedly opening her eyes and propping herself up to find the Feroxi Lon'qu standing outside of her tent.

"Hm? How can I help you?" Robin asked groggily as she got up and rubbed her eyes a bit before walking towards him. Lon'qu took a step back as she approached with a pained expressions causing Robin to stop. "Right. Sorry." Robin stated quietly as she remembered his fear.

"Fredrick wishes to see you. Something about training." Lon'qu stated before walking away causing Robin to look for the sun.

"Geesh I over slept. It's must be at least 10 o clock." Robin thought in a panic before hurrying back into the tent to grab the Reeking box then hurrying back out to start her attempt to find Fredrick, making sure to greet everyone that she passed. The army life was strange, especially being one of the few females in the camp, but it was the only life she knew since she had no other memories. "Ah Fredrick there you are!" Robin called happily as she hurried over to his side. "Has Chrom asked if you'd be willing to train the newer recruits?" Robin asked hoping that Chrom had done so.

"He has yes. I assume you've brought the cursed box with you." Fredrick asked eyeing the box in Robin's arms wearily. They had worked together for a few months now but Fredrick still didn't trust her.

"Yep. Hopefully this is the last of them. I don't like that the merchants are starting to pawn these things off to civilians." Robin stated as she offered the box to Fredrick. "My suggestion is to take the healers, our weaker fighter and a few of the strong to even it out and help in case the box proves to be a challenge."

"Agreed. I'll take Maribelle, Lisa, Meriel, Stahl, Panne, Sumia, and Ricken to the far field. It should be far enough from camp." Fredrick stated after accepting the box.

"If you could take virion as well I think he could stand to gain from it." Robin suggested only to have Fredrick nod in response before starting to walk away.

"If you could train with the others in my absence it would be… appreciated." Fredrick stated hesitantly before continuing to walk away to find the soldiers that needed the training. Robin smiled at his small gesture of kindness before heading off to do what she was told. By high noon Robin had finally managed to gather the last of the stronger crew to train. Namely herself, Chrom, Sully, Vaike, Kellam, and Lon'Qu.

"Ok so after consideration of the last battle these will be the new sparing pairs for now. Kellam practice with Vaike. You need to work on taking Axe blows better." Robin stated being in her complete tactical mode. "Sully, Chrom you're both doing well but Chrom you could stand for some extra practice against lances." Robin added before heading over to the last sparing square with Lon'qu. "That leave use to practice together." Robin stated as the other groups had already started their practice.

"And what do I need to work on?" Lon'qu asked annoyed by the fact that the woman may have found any sort of flaw in his fighting.

"Nothing. I just need to work on my sword fighting." Robin stated honestly as she entered the square. "Although you could stand to work on your fear of women. It could end up getting you killed one day." Robin added bluntly causing Lon'qu to glare at her. Robin shifted her weight from fear of Lon'qu's daggered glare before speaking again. "You'll go easy on me, won't you? I am still learning." Robin asked politely only to receive a 'humph' in response as Lon'qu looked away. "Was that a Yes or a no?" Robin thought before tightening her grip on her practice sword. "Ok well, let's just get started then." Robin stated in fair warning before taking her first strike at Lon'qu which he easily dodge by taking a step back then taking a jump back so that he was the proper distance from Robin so that he wouldn't be afraid of her. "heh, you are good." Robin stated with a light laugh as she tried to think of what to do next.

"Thank you." Lon'qu finally spoke, although he felt uneasy under Robin's stare.

"Shouldn't you use a sword thought? It comes off a bit arrogant." Robin pointed out. "This is bad. He won't even draw his sword around a woman? This really is going to get him killed. I've got to figure out something." Robin thought trying to devise a plan. After receiving no reply for some time Robin sighed and walked to a small table by the sparing square which supplied fruit and water.

"Swordplay is a man's pursuit." Lon'qu stated which just pissed off Robin as she choked on her water from the sudden insult. "What does a woman know of" Lon'qu continued only to have Robin cut him off as she threw a whole fruit at him from the table letting out a small battle cry as she threw it. "What the!" Lon'qu stated as he dodge the fruit easily only to have it splat against the wall causing an idea to pop up in Robin's head as she picked up the bowl of figs and continued to throw them. "What in the blazes are you doing?" Lon'qu asked as he dodged her barrage.

"If I can't get close enough to fight you then I'll fight you from here." Robin stated without stopping her fruity assault. "It's basic tactic surely you've heard of them warrior." Robin stated causing Lon'qu to scoff.

"It's not like you'll ever manage to hit me with one anyways." Lon'qu stated under his breath only to have Robin hurtle one at him even harder than before which made a resounding splat on the wall.

"That sounds like a challenge to me. Ok then fancy feet, try dodging this one!" Robin replied with one throw after another causing Lon'qu to back up as she pressed forward.

"Stop that!" Lon'qu demanded as he realized how close she was getting to him "Don't Come any closer!" Lon'qu yelled when he felt his back hit the wall. "Please stop." Lon'qu demanded once more as he continued to dodge the figs.

"We have to be close if we're going to train properly." Robin stated bluntly as the fear in Lon'qu's eye change to dangerous and hostility. "Just a bit closer" Robin thought to herself. If she could take just a few more step she'd be able to just reach out and touch him with the fig rather than throwing it. As Robin got closer Lon'qu just got more and more fidgety.

"I won't stand for this! I'm leaving." Lon'qu announced before hurrying for the nearest exit.

"Hey get back here and fight!" Robin stated ready to run after him when she realized that he had left his blade in the training area by mistake. "Huh, that's not like him to forget this." Robin thought as she picked up the sheathed blade. "I guess I should apologize and return this to him." Robin thought then looked to her other hand that still had a fig in it. "After I finally hit him." Robin added to her thought in amusement. Robin Kept that sword by her side for a week and could tell that it bothered Lon'qu. A lot. Even when she was discussing battle plans with Chrom and Fredrick he could be found glaring at her from afar since the sword was tied to her back. He didn't even notice the attention he was receiving from the newest member of the group, Cordelia the Pegasus knight. When nighttime finally came allowing dinner around the fire to come and pass, the sore and now well fed warriors went to their tents for some well deserved sleep. Robin stayed up as usual studying maps by candle light waiting for the time when she knew that everyone else would be asleep before leaving her candle lit in the middle of her tent and sneaking out the back. "Ok so if I just take a short cut through the weapons tent here then I'll be right across from Lon'qu's tent." Robin thought happily as she adjusted the sword on her back so she could pull a sling shot out of her oversized coat's pocket along with one of the few figs she brought with. "Huh, I wonder who left the light on. I'll have to turn that out while I'm in here." Robin thought before sauntering into what she thought was the weapons tent only to find herself in the men's bathing tent. Any other day before now that would have been fine but she had forgotten that there were new recruits that she didn't know the sleeping schedule of yet and happened to walk in on one of them.

"What the? Bubbles? What are you doing in here?!" Gaius exclaimed quietly so to not wake the others in the tents around them. Robin just stared for a few seconds before turning around and exiting the way that she came from, her face redder then a cherry tomato. "Bubbles wait" Gaius called out as he quickly slipped his pants and shirt back on and exited the tent after the mortified girl only to find her waiting outside, her eyes wide like a frightened deer.

"Gaius I am so sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that I just." Robin started only to be cut off by Gaius.

"It's no problem bubbles. At least I still had my small clothes on." Gaius stated with a light laugh "and for a cup cake or two from your friend the cook I might be willing to give you another show." Giaus added with a wink before his face soured a bit. "Although I did want to mention that I'm usually in better shape than this. This war's really been bringing out the worst in my sweet tooth so I've been eating a little more than usual."

"Right I'll" Robin started only to have Gaius cut her off.

"I'm sure you got an eye full so I just wanted to let you know that usually I'm a real piece of eye candy." Gaius continued.

"Actually I" Robin tried once more to no avail.

"You know, belly like a washboard, glutes like a lumberjack" Gaius listed only this time it was he who was cut off.

"Ok! That's enough with the details. I'm sure you're usually very nice." Robin stated trying to regain control of the conversation only to result in an awkward silence between the two. "Er, I do have to admit I did see something that… has me worried." Robin stated honestly causing Gaius to shift uncomfortably.

"You saw that? Geesh that's a bit embarrassing. It's just some poison oak I got into I swear." Gaius started again only to have Robin cut him off.

"No not that. Though you should get Lissa to look at it for you." Robin stated causing Gaius to smirk. "What?"

"Someone's got lingering eyes. You know I'm serious about the cupcake offer." Gaius stated causing Robin to stomp on his foot.

"Let's just talk about that tattoo on your arm shall we?"Robin stated annoyed by how side tracked he was getting. "That's the one that is used to mark convicted criminals isn't it?" Robin asked, her concern starting to return.

"Oh you mean that." Gaius started as if he had forgotten about the condemning marking that plagued him. "I got caught doing a favor for a friend once." Gaius replied closing his eyes while shrugging. "I'd appreciate it if you kept that under your hat though bubbles." Gaius added as he opened one of his eyes so he could look at Robin.

"Right, I won't tell" Robin started only to be cut off.

"You'll tell everyone you say?" Gaius stated causing Robins shoulder to slump from disbelief. "so you're gonna black mail me huh?"

"No that's not what I said" Robin tried to clarify. "Heavens he's deaf I swear!" Robin thought annoyed. Not only was he a horrible listener but he was wasting her precious little time to finally get back at Lon'qu.

"Fine I understand that whole heartedly. You can have my portion of dinner tomorrow fair?" Gaius bribed a little louder then Robin would have liked.

"Will you hush. I'm not black mailing you." Robin hissed quietly.

"You drive a hard bargain." Gaius stated unamused. "How about a custard pie then? I've been saving it for a special occasion but I can manage to part with it."

"Gaius are you even"

"Look I don't have any money, but now that I think about it I do have some honey cakes and those are gold in color at least." Gaius continued as he held his chin while pondering.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" Robin mentally cried. "Look I'll keep your blasted secret now if you don't mind I have." Robin was about ready to snap as Gaius cut her off yet again.

Whoa calm down bubbles here have some chocolate I heard that helps girls when they're moody." Gaius stated as he offered her a piece of chocolate. Robin sighed and accepted the chocolate.

"Look can I just take a short cut through this tent?" Robin asked curiously causing Gaius's eyes to light up.

"Sure and then we're even?" Gaius asked.

"We can't be even if I was never trying to black mail you in the first place." Robin stated as she walked through the tent only to hear Gaius's frustrated growl from behind her.

"I swear he has the IQ of dirt." Robin thought as she peeped through the other side of the tent to see the chef skipping off with her pail of water. "Huh, she's running a bit late." Robin thought as she waited for the chef to disappear before exiting the tent and crawling the rest of the way to Lon'qu's tent. "There it is. You know for one being so afraid of women you think he'd close up his tent better. This isn't even a challenge." Robin giggled to herself as she let her fig fly only to have it go straight through his tent into the woods. Robin winced as she heard the pained squawking of a chicken, which caused Lon'qu to sit up straight from his cot. "Excellent, a better target." Robin thought happily as she fired another fig this time to enjoy the gratifying thump of it hitting Lon'qu. "Take that you scary sexist pig."Robin thought triumphantly as she got up and entered the tent. "Gotcha" Robin whispered causing Lon'qu to fly back from is cot and hit his tent wall, which happened to also bump into Fredrick as well. Oopsy.

"Huh, what the?" Fredrick thought confused and tired from his sudden awakening.

"Heavens woman what are you doing in her so late. What if someone catches you?" Fredrick over heard Lon'qu hiss which slightly peaked his interest as his checks stained a bit.

"No, bad Fredrick. I don't hear anything. LALALALALALALA!" Fredrick thought as he plugged his ears with his fingers.

"Look I was just trying to prove a point that I can fight too." Robin admitted sheepishly "That and I figured you'd want this back." Robin stated as she offered the sheathed sword to Lon'qu Who quickly swiped it away from her.

"Maybe I was just hearing things?" Fredrick thought and unplugged his ears for a second only to hear Lon'qu sigh.

"You've gotten what you came for, now leave before you get caught." Lon'qu stated bluntly as he held his forehead in his hand.

"Nope. Lalalalalala."Fredrick continued his mental blockade.

"Fine." Robin whispered with a shrug before stealthily leaving the tent.

* * *

Hopefully you like this enough to wait for the next chapter. Should be soon I think. what is that sneaky chef up to I wonder... hmmmmmm.


	2. Bruises and Cupcakes

And I'm back with another exciting episode of Swords and Daggers! Ready to find out what that chef was so happy about? Well get ready to find out because it may (or may not) surprise you.

disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Still into you by Paramore

* * *

The next few day's march was eventful as ever. Robin had everyone moving at double pace in the attempt to get to Emmeryn back from the evil king. "All right slow to a full march!" Robin announced from the front of the Group as she held up her hand as signal to slow down as well. Chrom hurried to her side with confusion on his face.

"What's the matter why are we slowing down?" Chrom asked explaining his confusion.

"My-" Robin started only to have Chrom give her a look that seemed to say 'really, you're gonna call me that?' Robin paused for a second before trying again, "Chrom. I'm having the others slow because were nearing the edge of the clearing." Robin stated tactically before smirking. "Perhaps you shouldn't have slept through the tactical meeting this morning?" Robin suggested sarcastically causing Chrom to blush from embarrassment before looking away as he scratched his cheek.

"Right, I'll make a note of that." Chrom stated still somewhat embarrassed that he had indeed fallen asleep causing Robin to smile lightly.

"That and I know our soldiers are starting to tire from these long marches. I think everyone needs a break. At least a small one." Robin stated as she held up her hand to signal a cease march allowing for everyone to stop and catch their breath. Robin looked back at the tired band of soldiers that Chrom had gathered. "Tonight we rest! No practice, no chores besides setting up camp." Robin announced receiving a loud cheer of approval as the group immediately started to disband and set up the tented community from before. After hearing this announcement Fredrick road to Chrom and Robin's side.

"My lord, I have to admit I disapprove of a break so soon. We should be marching to retrieve Emmeryn." Fredrick stated honestly.

"Well of course you're not tired you're on a horse." Robin thought slightly annoyed with his constant contradiction to her orders.

"It's been five days since we set up proper camp. The Men need rest." Robin explained which caused Fredrick to scoff a bit.

"If you still feel up to marching can you check the path ahead and report back? Take Panne with you if she's up to it."Chrom offered to which Fredrick smiled until he mentioned Panne.

"Lady Panne sir? Are you sure that's wise?" Fredrick asked as his face paled a bit.

"She would have more stamina then the rest of us." Robin agreed with Chrom causing Fredrick to sigh knowing that he had been beat.

"Fine. I-I guess I'll ask her." Fredrick stated with a sense of dread.

"I can hear fine man spawn." Panne stated with a chuckle. "I am willing and able to assist." Panne stated with a nod to Chrom before changing into her rabbit form and heading out with Fredrick.

"That should keep him busy for a while" Chrom stated with a laugh to which Robin agreed with and laughed as well.

"I should help set up camp. I'll find you once it's done so we can discuss moving forward." Robin stated before walking off into the chaos that was the camp being built. Robin did her fair share of work and then some as she set up her tent then helped the chef with her two tents.

"Thanks for the help." The chef stated honestly as she wiped the sweat from her face.

"It's no problem at all." Robin replied before a light bulb went off. "Hey Cookie?" Robin asked to see if she had the Chef's attention who she had since nicknamed cookie.

"Oh boy. What do you want? Cupcakes?" The chef asked with a laugh causing Robin to laugh as well.

"Nah I'm not one for sweets." Robin said before getting back on track. "I was hoping that you could make something to boost the moral for dinner. Something besides bear meat?" Robin asked hopefully.

"If you bring it then I'll cook it." The Chef agreed causing Robin to smile.

"I'll be right back" Robin stated happily before running off to find Vaike and Stahl who she sent off to the local village to buy a cow for the company to eat for dinner. As Robin walked to her tent she noticed Lon'qu walking towards her with a very pissed off expression on his face.

"Oh snap." Robin thought as she quickly ducked into her tent and sat down at her desk so she could open a random book and pretend to be reading it. To Robin's surprise Lon'qu entered her tent which caused her to look up from her book. "Oh, Hello Lon'qu." Robin greeted with her usual smile even though she was scared out of her wits.

"Heavens you are an elusive woman. I've been trying to figure out where you were for the past few days." Lon'qu hissed quietly.

"Sorry I didn't realize." Robin replied honestly until she noticed a large bruise on his chin. "Ouch, where'd you get that bruise on your chin?" Robin asked just as honestly which just pissed off Lon'qu more. "Ah right, Figs. Sorry about that. Gracious that looks swollen." Robin stated with a wince, sure she meant to hit him with the fig but she didn't want it to hurt him that bad.

"Well I didn't think you'd continue to attack while I was sleeping." Lon'qu stated angrily while managing to keep his volume under control.

"But that was the only way I was ever gonna win the challenge." Robin replied slightly embarrassed by her own actions. Maybe she was wrong for trying to help him, or at least maybe she was going about it the wrong way. "Yeah, maybe the fruit thing was a bad idea." Robin admitted to herself as she realized that being a girl and attacking the poor guy in his sleep was most likely not going to help him trust women.

"Do you even understand how reckless that was?" Lon'qu scolded causing Robin to flinch a bit. "What if you had been seen? Imagine what the others would have thought!" Lon'qu continued his scolding showing how flustered he actually was as he started to lose control of his volume.

"Is that what you're upset about?" Robin asked with a soft smile. "That's actually kinda sweet that he's worried like that." Robin thought as she examined Lon'qu's ever stoic expression despite the emotion he had displayed earlier.

"Yes and I have every right to be upset."Lon'qu reminded her causing her to laugh a bit.

"It's ok, I know exactly when and where everyone sleeps. I made sure I wouldn't be spotted." Robin stated causing Lon'qu's shoulders to slump as he held his head.

"I honestly can't tell if you're a genius or a dimwit." Lon'qu announced as his irritation grew.

"Well, silly is cuter then clever, don't you agree?" Robin asked causing Lon'qu to stare at her in shock as he took a slight step back as if he just remembered that he was suppose to be afraid of her.

"I have no idea what you would mean by that." Lon'qu stated bluntly.

"What did I mean by that?" Robin mentally questioned herself before responding. "Um, Well. I think I was trying to be clever and just disproved my point." Robin admitted even though she didn't know what her point was in the first place causing Lon'qu to let out a light chuckle. Robin's ears perked up upon hearing the laugh causing her to smile. "Wait did you just laugh?" Robin asked excitedly.

"No." Lon'qu lied as he looked away only proving his guilt further.

"You did!" Robin contradicted happily. "I heard you say 'heh'" Robin stated while doing her best Lon'qu interpretation.

"Never." Lon'qu replied venomously as if Robin had just hit him with yet another fig. "You couldn't provoke so much as a chuckle from me." He added confidently causing a familiar gleam to sparkle in Robin's eyes.

"That sounds like another challenge to me Warrior." Robin stated deviously causing Lon'qu to flinch before quickly exiting the tent.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Robin heard Lon'qu mumble as he left. Shortly after he left a happy Cookie walked in with a small piece of paper.

"Hey Robin can I talk to you?" The chef asked in mock innocence that Robin didn't catch.

"Yeah sure. What's wrong? Did you catch Gaius in your kitchen again? I swear I told him a hundred time." Robin stated as the cook took a seat on her cot.

"No no it's not that. If it was I'd be angry." The chef explained which caught Robin's attention.

"Ok, so… What's up?" Robin asked her curiosity at its peak.

"Well, you promise not to tell?" The Chef asked blushing, reminding Robin that she was indeed a female even if she was a brute of a woman.

"Sure. You can tell me anything Cookie." Robin reassured her which caused the cook to smile deviously on the inside.

"Well there's this really cute guy" Cookie started which caused Robin to smile.

"Oh, sounds like somebody's got it bad." Robin stated with a smirk.

"Oh and I'm not the only one here who does." The cook stated letting her thought become words causing Robin to stare at her concerned.

"How do you mean by that?" Robin asked wearily.

"Well surely you've seen Sumia and her pie baking for Chrom. The girl made 16 pies before she finally made one that she thought was good enough for him." Cookie covered her potential blunder which just caused Robin to laugh a little.

"I didn't know that. Well I guess it is the right season for a lady's heart to go a flutter." Robin replied with a gentle smile. "What can I do to help you?"

"Well my writing isn't very good. I was hoping that maybe." The cook started and trailed off like the master of deception that she was. Honestly it's a miracle she never caught Gaius.

"Did you need help writing a confession?" Robin offered with a gentle smile that almost made the cook feel guilty and yet so very not since she knew that Robin would cover for a thief.

"You wouldn't mind?" The cook asked curiously as she offered the small scrappy paper that she brought to Robin.

"Of course not. Just tell me what to write." Robin offered as she accepted the paper and looked it over. "You know I have some nicer paper that Chrom gave me. Would you want me to use that instead?"

"Would you be willing to do that?" The checky chef asked happy that her plan was going better then she could have ever planned.

"Of course! Anything to help out a friend hit by cupid's sting." Robin stated as she sat down with the new paper and dipped her quill. "What should I write?"

"Umm. Could you write, I'd like to talk to you in person. Can we meet in my tent tonight?" Cookie scripted causing Robin to turn to her with a smirk.

"Cookie so scandalous. He'll get in trouble if he's caught you know." Robin pointed out even though she was willing to be quiet about the fact.

"I know." Cookie replied. "It will be worth it." Cookie added with a determined fire.

"Well I wish you luck then." Robin stated as she offered the neatly scripted note to Cookie. And with that the mischievous cookie left with everything she could have hoped for. Robin got up from her desk and looked around her room. "What was I doing before all this?" Robin thought to herself as she tried to remember. "Ah yes. I wanted to take a bath before the tactical meeting today. It's been 5 days since I cleaned myself and it's definitely starting to show." Robin stated as she grabbed her towel, her fire tome and wind tome. That was one of the pluses of being an elemental magic user. Nice, warm, steamy hot baths for relaxing. "This is just what the cleric ordered." Robin thought happily as she increased the fire under the buckets of water that were placed around the shower room before dipping her rag into the nearest bucket to continue cleaning herself.

"Hey Robin?" Robin heard Chrom call. "Robin are you still around?" He continued to call as he walked past.

"Is it that late already?" Robin thought sadly. "Guess I should let him know I didn't forget the meeting." Robin added to her thought as his voice continued to get closer to the tent.

"Are you here? Hello! I have a question about our next move." Chrom called again causing Robin's shoulder to slum in a sulk as she realized she have to cut her relaxing time short.

"I'm here. Just wait outside a minute. I'll just be a moment." Robin called back as she noticed his shadow stopped outside of the tent. "Good he heard me" Robin started to think as she started to turn to put the Rage away when good old Chrom just bumbled on in.

"Coming. Huh? Why is it so steamy in your tent? were you practicing magic again?" Chrom asked as he tried to look around blinded by the steam. As soon as the fact that Chrom was in the tent with her registered, Robin screamed loud enough that Chrom would have thought a herd of Dragons had just died above them. Would have being the key words in this sentence.

I guess the scream was at a decimal that the poor prince couldn't hear because he just continued to walk around the tent until the cold air that he let in started to cause the steam to slowly disappear. "So anyways I was hoping to go over tomorrows march. You see I really think" Chrom started only to go slack jawed. "Is there any particular reason you aren't wearing anything?" Chrom asked dumbfound as his face started to go red.

"Maybe because I'm in the women's bathing tent!" Robin stated as she hurried to cover herself with her towel which caused Chrom's eyes to bulge. "Could you perhaps wait outside like I asked before?" Robin requested only to have Chrom bumbled and fumbled with his word for a bit rather than leave. Annoyed by this Robin picked up her wind tome and sent the poor prince flying out of the tent. Robin held her head in her hand as she put out the fires that made her somewhat protective steam. "I swear I've done something in a past life that has to have warranted all of this embarrassment." Robin thought as she got dressed. "At least today can't get much worse." Robin thought trying to console herself as she walked out of the tent to find Chrom waiting for her. The two walked silently and awkwardly back to her tent before she decided to ripe the prince a new one. "What sort of crazy mad man do you have to be to blunder straight into the women's bathing tent?" Robin asked rhetorically, and not to mention slightly ironically since she had made a similar mistake no to long ago.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. I misheard you. I had no intention of having wandering eyes, I swear it." Chrom announced causing Robin to glare at him more before her eyes softened as she held her head and sighed.

"Fine. I accept your apology. Now what was so important that it couldn't wait?" Robin asked only half heartedly accepting his apology. She did want to forgive him but she knew she was still mad about it. After spending half an hour working over the kinks of the march for the next day Chrom and Robin where satisfied with their work that was presented on the map. After a very awkward departure from the prince, Vaike and Stahl entered her tent next.

"We got the cow you asked for. Heck when the farm figured out we where the sheppards he gave us another too." Vaike stated excitedly. Robin drew a mark on her map noting the location that they had gotten the extra cow from.

"We'll have to repay their kindness once the war is done." Robin stated before standing up. "Are they outside?" Robin asked to which Stahl nodded his head, to busy thinking about all the yummy food that would come from the cows for the next few days to come. Robin walked outside to find the two fat happy cows that they had purchased when Robin had barely gave them enough for a young calf. Robin smiled gratefully before taking the lead on one of the cows. "Hey Vaike could you help with the other? I don't feel like being torn in two on my way to the kitchen." Robin stated.

"The Vaike is always ready and willing to help." Vaike replied and followed behind Robin.

"Right." Robin thought as she hurried to the kitchen to find Cookie happily cooking away. "It's great to see her so happy." Robin thought with a smile before clearing her throat alerting cookie that she was there.

"Goodness you sent my heart through the roof you startled me so." Cookie said as she turned around. "Are you ok I heard you had a bad run in with the prince? At least that's what the others are saying." Cookie asked causing Robin to blush as Vaike looked at Robin with interest.

"Oh really and what happened?" Vaike asked curiously as Robin made multiple signals for Cookie to not tell him.

"They say that he just waltzed in to the ladies sho-." Cookie started in a gossipy ton causing Robins face to turn red again before robin cut her off.

"We brought some cows for you. They should be good to eat." Robin stated as Vaike started to laugh.

"The prince was a peeping tom? I have to give him credit for bravery on that one. It looks like he's learned a few things from the Vaike." Vaike said proudly like a father who finally taught his son how to throw a baseball.

"I'd appreciate it if this story didn't continue to circulate so if you could be quiet about it." Robin requested with a sigh as she tied down the cows outside of Cookie's kitchen.

"I donno it is pretty funny." Vaike replied to which cookie nodded in agreement causing Robin to tense up. Robin stood after finishing the knot that she was working on then looked to Vaike, her glove starting to spark from Lightning that was gathering from the magic she was conjuring.

"I don't think I made myself clear. That story dies here. Ok?" Robin enunciated as she held up her hand full of electricity causing Vaike and cookie to nod quickly. "Good." Robin stated allowing for the electricity to disperse by knocking out one of the cows. "Here you go Cookie. Dead as a doornail. That should help you out yes?" Robin asked sweetly which just caused the blood to drain from cookies face.

"Yes I do prefer to would with dead animals then live ones." Cookie replied before Robin nodded and left.

"I wonder what she was baking, it smelled sweet." Robin thought as she went back to her tent smiling as though she forgot the incident already. "Whoever has got her attention sure is gonna be lucky." Robin thought as she went back to working hard as usual. That night the Sheppards had their usual fire and moon lit dinner which was definitely worth all the trouble Robin had been through that day. When Cookie brought out the well cooked servings of beef the others cheered happily despite the dread and pressure that they were all under. Robin could have sworn that she saw Fredrick holding back tears of happiness as he ate the dinner with the group for the first time in ages. "Why do we have to be fighting to be able to gather together and be happy like this?" Robin thought sadly. "At least we have it while we can." Robin reasoned before digging into her own food for a bit then heading back to her tent for the night seeing as the sun had set earlier then she thought it would.

Gaius smiled as an opening presented itself for him to follow Robin causing him to smirk as he thought back to earlier that same day.

"Phew I'm tired." Gaius announced to himself as he walking back to his tent. Gaius was about to flop onto his cot when bright red frosting caught his eye. "Hello there gorgeous. When did you come in to see me." Gaius thought as he picked up one of the two cupcakes on his bed exposing the folded piece of paper underneath it. Naturally Gaius ignored it in favor of stuffing the fluffy cake with airy whipped frosting in his mouth not realizing that some of the frosting got onto his nose. Once the second was devoured in a similar fashion, leaving bright blue frosting on his face instead, Gaius finally opened the note. "Oh really?" Gaius thought as he read the note with a smirk.

I'd like to talk to you in person. Can we meet in my tent tonight?

-Bubbles

"Gaius you sly dog. To those who say I'm no good with the ladies I laugh. Ha. Hahaha." Gaius thought as he put the note in his pocket.

Gaius smiled as his mind returned to the present and he walked past Robin's tent. "Can't go in the front, that's too obvious. I'll get caught." Gaius thought logically as he watched his comrades head to their tents as well. After waiting a good 30 minutes for everyone to be in their tents Gaius sneaked out of his tent, around to the forest so he could enter the tactician's tent from behind.

Robin had been studying the map of the area they were in for the past 30 minutes when she decided it was time to get a proper night's sleep. Robin has undress down to her small clothes before heading back to her desk to blow out her candle when she felt a draft from the back of her tent.

"Hey bubbles." Gaius greeted causing Robin to fly back and land on her rear from surprise as she let out a small scream.

"Gaius! What are you doing here! Get out!" Robin demanded as she hid as well as she could behind the small head board of her cot while reaching for her over sized coat that was still resting on her bed. At least then she'd be covered.

"What so you want to see me but I can't see you?" Gaius asked while he laughed lightly, amused by the fact that she had invited him to her tent in the first place but then was too shy to actually let him be there. Wait a second.

It was then that it donned on Gaius that he was the butt of some cruel prank of some sort and that he had not been invited at all. Sadly for him it was a little too late to run. Chrom now knew well what Robin's scream sounded like and hurried to her tent in a heartbeat. Chrom ran into the tent to find Gaius standing there while Robin was cowering in a corner trying to get to her clothes.

"Aw, Ginger snaps." Gaius thought as he realized how incriminating this looked.

"Have you no decency?" Chrom asked, angered that he had let Gaius join them as he lifted his cape to work as a blind so that Robin could grab her coat and quickly put it on, making sure to wrap herself in it.

"Robin, Robin are you ok I heard screaming." Cookie stated as she popped her head guiltily into the tent before walking over to Robin.

"Cookie, Hi." Robin greeted as she stood up from the ground holding her coat shut. "Everything's fine." Robin lied blatantly considering Chrom looked ready slice Gaius in two.

"Look it's not what it seems like Blue. I'm being framed I swear it." Gaius stated which peaked Robin's interest and caused the color to drain from cookie's face as she realized a fatal flaw in her plan. Robin trusted Gaius, at least enough to hear him out. Cookie slowly started to back towards the exit of the tent.

"Sure you are." Chrom mused in disbelief only to have Robin put her hand on his shoulder causing Chrom to look to her.

"Let's hear him out." Robin suggested diplomatically "If he's lying then we know we can't trust him and we kick him out." Robin finished stating her reasoning to which Chrom nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Gaius why did you come here?" Chrom asked.

"I got a note from bubbles here asking me to stop by her tent cause she said we needed to talk."Gaius stated simply causing Chrom to glare at him again and a light bulb to go off over Robins head as she turned to face the chef that was just about to leave the tent.

"That sounds awfully familiar." Robin thought suspiciously. "Can I see the note?" Robin asked to which Gaius obliged and gave it to Robin for her and Chrom to examine and sure enough Cookie had added bubbles to the end of the note that Robin had wrote for her in a visibly different hand writing.

"Cookie!" Robin hissed as she turned to face the retreating chef.

"Please don't zap me." Cookie whimpered as she coward by the tent door.

"Why does Gaius have the note you asked me to write for your lover?" Robin asked her eyes turning dangerously sharp as she walked over to Cookie.

"Lover?!" Chrom asked concerned. "Wait so you actually wrote this Robin?"

"Yeah, cause Cookie asked me too. I didn't think she'd go and use it like this." Robin replied as she held her forehead in her hand. "Dang it all cookie I know you think he's taking your treats but he's not; so leave the poor guy alone. He just has a sweet tooth." Robin added which surprised Gaius that she'd blatantly lie like that to cover for him.

"Is that what this is all about cookie?" Chrom asked in disbelief only to have cookie run out of the tent in tears causing Chrom to sigh. "I think. We need a new Chef."

"No. I think she learned her lesson." Robin replied honestly before sitting down on her cot. "If not I'll just give a little holler." Robin added with a light laugh. "Heavens this is embarrassing." Robin thought as she allowed a small blush to creep on her face as she crossed her legs.

"If you're sure. I guess giving her a second chance is still in the cards." Chrom agreed slightly begrudgingly to which Robin nodded while Gaius scratched the back of his head not sure of what to say.

"Um. I am kinda tired. If you guys want to continue this conversation can we do that in the morning?" Robin asked hoping to remind the two that she was previously getting ready for bed.

"Right. I'll um. I'll see you later I mean. um. Bye." Crom stated his fair well still flustered from earlier.

"Whats got his silk small clothes in a wad." Gaius asked with a chuckle to which Robin just raised her eyebrow.

"Right. Tired. Good night." Gaius stated before turning to leave the way that he came only to pause in the doorway. "Hey Bubbles?" Gaius started again only to get a 'hm' in response from the groggy tactician. "Thanks for covering for me like that. About not stealing cookie's sweets." Gaius clarified. "Looks like I owe you twice now." Gaius added before scurrying off, missing the fact that Robin groaned in annoyance from what he told her.

* * *

So no super cliff hanger you can thank me or curse me what ever your preference. next up the death of Emmeryn. dunDun DUUUUUN!


	3. Slips and Falling

Well I've sure been busy on this one. I'm pretty sure this is the fastest I've ever updated a fanfiction consecutively. Be prepared for some interesting cuteness and a little bit of heart string tugging.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Pompeii by Bastille

* * *

"Emm!" Chrom cried out in horror as he ran faster and faster towards his falling sister who he had risked everything for so he could save her.

"No!" Lissa screamed as she cried and looked away from Emmeryn's falling form as everyone else reminded silent in horror and in honor of what she was doing until a resounding thud caused Chrom to stop in his tracks and fall to his knees as he wept. Though she never got to really know Emmeryn, Robin felt like a part of the world had been lost to her. Even with the feeling of this tearing void it was still up to her to get everyone out safely.

"We have to move now!" Robin commanded to the units to retreat as she ran after Chrom. "Chrom we have to go."

"No! Not without her! We have to retrieve her body." Chrom contradicted as Robin did her best to lead him away.

"Chrom I'm not having the blood of two exalted on my hands. We need to leave." Robin continued to do her best to get him to leave but fail to drag him away from the coming onslaught of the Risen when Fredrick finally road up.

"Fredrick, take Chrom." Robin ordered as she sent a lightning strike towards the nearest risen soldier. Fredrick was hesitant followed ordered but pulled Chrom onto his horse before riding off with Robin running after them as fast as she could, taking down any enemy that was getting too close. For a while it seemed like Robin was doing a fair job keeping up until she slowly started to lose sight of Fredrick as he joined the mass that was the growing army of the sheppards. Robin let herself look to the group with a hopeful smile, thinking that she would make it to them in time only to have her foot get stuck in a sand trap causing her fall and dislocate her leg. Robin let out a howl of pain as she cursed herself for not focusing on the uneven terrain. Robin tried to pushed herself to get up only to hear the Gargled moans of the Risen running closer and closer to her. Robin looked over her shoulder and sure enough there they were at least 3 Risen running straight for her in a contest to see who could get their first and kill her. Panicking Robin looked around for the tomb she was carrying only to find that it had falling a short way away from her, if she had be able to walk that is. For one who could not that stretch would take at least half a minute to crawl in peak condition. None the less Robin did her best to crawl through the shifting sand that threatened to bury her alive only to have a blur run past her.

"How well will you die?" The figure asked the Risen rhetorically as they proceeded to slice through the Risen's body, allowing Robin enough time to reach her tomb and take out the second of the three risen as she was hoisted onto a horse.

"Honestly how do you plan on leading us if you can't even walk?" Maribelle asked as her horse trotted back over to the retreating group. Robin just ignored her comment and looked back to find Lon'qu fighting the last Risen in her place, easily surprising her. Pushing through the shock Robin fired a lightning attack at the last risen causing it to dissipate in to dark blackish purple smog allowing Lon'qu to rejoin the group as well so that the group could escape despite the odds.

After three days of straight marching the disheartened group made it back to Regna Ferox where the soldiers tiredly step up camp with broken spirits while Flavia, Bastilio, and Robin stood emptily around the great hall, not sure of what to do now.

"Well now what?" Bastilio asked as he rubbed his hand over his bald head.

"We regroup and rest. Then we strike again." Robin announced with a fire in her eye. Lissa had managed to fix her leg and after three days of resting it on horseback it was starting to regain its strength.

"That's suicide. They'll ripe us limb from limb." Flavia pointed out not exactly excited to head back into what she knew to be a death trap.

"I don't think that we'll meet as much resistance as you think." Robin replied as she looked over the map that Flavia had let her borrow.

"Ok kid. What are you scheming. I always like it when you have that smile." Flavia replied as Robin flattened the map on the war table.

"There is a small island here with only two bridges and 3 small forts. It's close enough to the capital that if we can over take it, the king might come out to fight us himself." Robin explained as she pointed out her plan since she didn't have her wooden figures with her.

"Now why the heck would we want that? He's their leader he's bound to be twice as strong as any army that he throws at us." Bastilio reasoned as he walked over to the table.

"Not exactly. Not every country's leader is as strong as the leaders of Ferox." Robin stated earning her a strong slap on the back from Bastilio.

"Flattery gets you nowhere kid." He said even though his face showed he was indeed happy with the complement.

"If we fight him and win we'll cut the head off of the snake. There won't be a threat anymore. The war will end in this one battle if we can pull this off." Robin explained as her heart sank. "Emmeryn…. She would have wanted this resolved with as little blood as possible."

"Let's do this then." Flavia stated with a nod as she slammed her fist onto the map. "He'll pay with his own life."Flavia added as Robin let out a weak smile before turning to leave the court. As she walked through the halls Robin walked past the room of her hurting leader only to stop a few steps later to turn back and stand in front of his door.

"He should know what's going on." Robin thought as she looked down before looking back at the door and knocking on it.

"Who's there?" Chrom replied his voice sounding notable weak.

"It's Robin. I was hoping we could talk?" Robin requested only to hear the sound of scurried motion before the door opened shortly after.

"Robin, of course come in." Chrom greeted after opening the door though Robin could tell he had been crying recently despite his best effort to not. Robin walked in and could tell that Chrom had definitely been battling with himself if not an unseen person considering at the cuts in the stone walls. " What can I do for you? Can I offer you a seat?" Chrom asked after closing the door and walking over to the room's simple table set.

"No thank you, I prefer to stand." Robin replied as she walked to his side. "I figured you might want to know that we have a plan." Robin added causing Chrom to let out a short half hearted chuckle.

"You always do. What have you thought of?" Chrom stated gentle before looking at her with sad eyes that Robin couldn't help but felt guilty when she saw them. Who was she to continue choosing what the Sheppards do, she had just failed him in the worst way possible resulting in the death of his sister. Robin drew as small simple map on a scrap piece of paper for Chrom and explained her plan again but with less gusto then she had with Flavia and Basitlio.

"When do we march?" Chrom asked quietly though revenge was blazing in his eyes.

"I was going to suggest waiting for at least 4 days. Our getaway was rough on everyone." Robin replied quietly even though she knew this wasn't an answer that the prince would want to hear.

"Give them a week." Chrom countered surprising robin.

"A week is quite a while Chrom." Robin started then stopped. "But if that is what you want it shall be done." Silence ensued causing Robin to shift awkwardly a little. "Hey Chrom?" Robin asked quietly to see if he was still mentally in the room.

"Yes Robin." Chrom replied just as quietly though his eyes didn't move from the map on the table.

"I-I'm sorry. I've failed you."Robin hesitated as she expressed her condolences for her failure to his expectation of her. "I swear it that I won't fail you again." Robin adding only to see Chrom prop himself up against the table with one arm while he held his bowed head with his other hand as tears plunked against the tables hard wood.

"Chrom," Robin Thought as he heart sank as she moved to put her hand on his shoulder in support. "Oh to heck with that." Robin thought as she hugged the hurting young man which surprised him at first. Once he recovered from the initial shock Chrom returned the hug as he held on to her tight and cried openly.

"Everything is," Robin started but decided to change her wording. "Everything will be ok." Robin Whispered causing a small memory returned to her. It wasn't much just her crying into the arms of a woman whose face she couldn't see. Robin remembered how calm she felt as the woman sat her down and let Robin rest her head on her lap as she stroked Robin's hair. "W-why am I such a monster mama?" little Robin asked the woman.

"Eh-hm." Gaius cleared his throat causing the two to look at him. "So it's turning into chaos down there. But, um. Should I come back later?" Gaius asked curiously with a twitching mischievous smile.

"I'll be down shortly. Thank you for looking for me." Robin stated with a nod before Gaius left whistling. Robin turned back to Chrom. "I," Robin started only to get cut off.

"You don't have to leave." Chrom stated quietly, effectively shocking Robin.

"My place is working with the others for victory. I can't think to stay in here longer then necessary while the others wait in the cold, sleeping on hard mats." Robin explained before walking to the door only to stop in front of it. "I'll try and stop by when I can though." Robin tacked on before heading out, closing the door behind her. Chrom just weakly smiled as he looked away from the door.

"She would make a fair queen." Chrom thought before turning to start putting the room back in order.

Robin hurried down to the outer field where the Sheppards were all anxiously waiting to know what was going to happen next. Robin walked to the middle of camp silently as everyone she walked passed followed and gathered. "Ok everyone listen up 'cause I'm only saying this once." Robin announced causing a few last minute clanking sounds of armor and hushes. "We have suffered a great loss." Robin started causing a few soldiers to hang their heads as they remembered what they had seen. "We have lost our beloved Exalted at the hands of one man. I think a little payback is in order." Robin added causing the group to give a quick cheer. "I know that a lot of you have risked everything for Ylisse many times over now. It is not fair for me to ask you to do more but I'm afraid I must." Robin continued her speach and looked around to make sure she still had everyone's attention. "In seven days we will march to the capital and face Gangrel head on. There we will end this war, there we will fight," Robin declared and looked around to see that everyone seemed just as fired up to go as she was. Robin then drew her sword and hoisted it in the air. "For Emmeryn, and for peace!" Robin cheered earning a loud cheering response. Robin sheathed her sword and waited patiently for everyone to settle back down. "Until then, rest, you are all needed to make this a success." Robin concluded then went to her tent. Robin barely sat down before her first visitor came in.

"Permission to address the chief tactician?" Gaius asked jokingly as he walked in.

"Permission granted." Robin replied only half joking as she pulled a book from a nearby stack and opened it.

"That's quiet the monolog you gave back there. You sure you're not one of the rich bloods?" Gaius asked as he sat down on her cot.

"I'm sure." Robin stated simply with a smile as she went back to the memory that resurfaced earlier.

"Hm, how are you so sure?" Gaius asked surprised by Robin's confidence with her answer. Robin closed the book and got up walking to the book shelf by her cot so she could put the book in it's proper place.

"Because I remembered my mother today. Well, not her specifically, but I remembered being with her I remember her stroking my hair when I was sad." Robin explained though she was not sure why she was telling him anything. "The house we were in was very small and had a dirt floor so I don't think that's a castle." Robin explained her voice seemed distracted as she looked down to the grass floor at her feet while she tried to go back to the memory even though it was sad.

"That's not much of a memory." Gaius stated honestly which caused Robin to deadpan.

"Well sorry it's not that impressive. I might have remembered more if you didn't break the memory." Robin accused and effectively made Gaius feel guilty.

"Oops." Gaius stated with a shrug causing Robin to sigh as she turned her attention back to organizing her books. "Hey bubbles?" Gaius asked causing Robin to look over only to see him motion for her to come over to him. Cautiously Robin to a few steps over so she was standing in front of him.

"What's up Gaius?" Robin asked only to get the response of him patting the cot signing for Robin to sit with him. Robin rolled her eyes before obliging his strange game. Gaius wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently applied pressure so that she'd lean over and have her head rest on his leg. "Gaius what the heck are you doing?" Robin asked unamused until Gaius started running his fingers through her hair in a soft repetitive motion causing her to very quickly relax.

"This is what you're mother would do right?" Gaius asked as he looked away towards the back of the tent.

"Yeah." Robin replied quietly and enjoyed the peaceful feeling that came over her… until someone else entered the tent about 5 minute later.

"Hey Robin are we still sparing partners?" Lon'qu as he asked while walking in, looking around trying to figure out why she wasn't instantly visible. "Oh." Was all Lon'qu said after finally seeing Robin then quickly did a 180 and walked out of the tent.

"I swear I wish there was a way for people to knock on a tent." Robin stated as she held her face as she sat up causing Gaius to laugh.

"That would make life easier it seems." Gaius replied as he stood up. "So are we even yet?"

"What?" Robin asked as her face went from calm and peaceful to unamused and pissed off. "Gaius you Dastard. How dare you use my emotions to try and fix your imagined slight!" Robin hissed ready to whittle him away to nothing. Gaius's eye bulged as he took a step back from the angry female, holding his hands up in defense.

"Hey look in my walk of life there is no such thing as a free dinner. The one that says they'll do anything for you for free is gonna be the first that wants to stab you in the back." Gaius tried to reason which just caused Robin to look away from him as she crossed her arms then sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Robin stated honestly as she looked back to Gaius with a determined expression which just made him all the more nervous as she started to walk towards him. "I have something to tell you."

"And what's that bubbles?" Gaius asked, the nervousness starting to show in his ton as Robin got closer and closer. Robin stopped in front of him and leaned in on her tiptoes so she could whisper into his ear. At first gaius's face was contorted a bit from his nerves as a blush lightly crossed his face, that slowly changed as his face relaxed allowing him to smile as he started shaking from trying to hold in laughter as Robin told him how she was trying to sneak attack Lon'qu but accidentally hit a chicken then thumped him so hard with a fig that he had a bruise for two weeks. When Robin finished Gaius couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and bursted out in a howling laugh.

"You're kidding? And the Chicken? Oh that's rich." Gaius asked through his laughs which Robin only nodded in response.

"That a secret I haven't told anyone. If you don't tell my secret then I won't tell yours." Robin reasoned which caused Gaius to gawk at Robin as he realized what she had done.

"Ok then, deal. Thanks for doing that bubbles. I appreciate it." Gaius said as he gave Robin a soft and genuine smile.

"It's no problem. Now stop trying to bribe me. You don't have to." Robin stated as she grabbed her sword and walked towards the front exit of her tent.

"Got it." Gaius agreed and followed Robin out of the tent then went his separate while Robin went looking for Lon'qu. After looking around for a while and asking several people she finally found him practicing by himself by a frozen lake that wasn't too far from the camp.

"Lon'qu" Robin called to announce her presence to the concentrating swordsman causing him to turn and face her with an unamused glance. "Sorry about earlier, Gaius was just trying to help me remember my mother." Robin explained her honest assessment of the situation that he had found her in.

"You do not need to explain yourself to me. It is no concern of mine." Lon'qu replied as he faced her. "Shall we practice?"

"Yeah." Robin replied with a nod before unsheathing her sword and getting into a ready stance. The two practiced for around an hour before Robin's injured leg gave out causing her to slip and fall on the icy, muddy slush that had once been a peaceful blanket of snow.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to stop." Lon'qu suggested as he helped Robin prop herself up so that she was now just sitting on the ground rather than lying on her side in pain from the sting of hitting the ground.

"That sounds like a good idea." Robin stated as she poked her leg then winced from the pain.

"Not like practice was getting anywhere anyways. " Lon'qu pointed out in annoyance.

"What do you mean? I think I'm getting pretty good at recognizing when to strike." Robin countered only to see that Lon'qu was still annoyed.

"Yes yet you openly mock our practice by making silly faces and poking me in the ribs when you find the opening. " Lon'qu argued which to his dismay only caused Robin to smile.

"Well yeah, but haven't you also noticed that you're more relaxed during practice? Look you're not even sweating even though you're so close to me." Robin pointed out which just caused Lon'qu's eyes to bulge as he realized the truth in her words. There he was the man who was afraid of women, at easy sitting on one knee right next to one and on top of that his hand was still on her back from when he helped prop her up. Lon'qu's face turned beet red as he flew back so he could be a safe distance from Robin.

"By the heavens, you're right? What sort of witchcraft is this?!" Lon'qu demanded which caused Robin to laugh with a smile.

"No magic at all. It's called being friends." Robin explained "I realized that you felt more at ease when you were distracted so I figured if I acted strange it would be so distracting that you'd forget that I was female and you'd be able to train better." Robin elaborated which caused Lon'qu to smirk.

"You are a con artist of the highest order." Lon'qu said as he pushed himself up from the ground and walked back over to Robin, only to slip on the same slick spot that caused Robin to fall earlier, causing him to land on top of her and bonk heads.

"Ouch." Robin grumbled as she held her head in pain as Lon'qu propped himself up on his arms so he could shake the pain away. Robin was the first to open her eyes as she let her hand fall to the side her face turned bright red as she looked up at Lon'qu. Once Lon'qu finally opened his eyes he froze in fear as he realized that he was so close to Robin causing his face to got beet red once more. "Um" Robin started quietly as if she was trying to reach out to a deer. "Hi."

"Hello." Lon'qu choked out just as quietly as he tried to figure out what to do, completely overlooking the fact that he could just roll to his left or right in his panic.

"Nice weather we're having." Robin said as she looked away slightly trying to act as if nothing was wrong causing Lon'qu to chuckle a little. "I got you to laugh again." Robin stated excited as her blush deepened slightly from happiness and slightly from the cold wind blowing across her face. Lon'qu's brain started working again and reminded him if he didn't feel comfortable then he should move and so he did. Ignoring what Robin had said Lon'qu got up then hurried away.

"What on earth is wrong with me?" Lon'qu mutter to himself as he walked back to his tent. For the rest of their time in Ferox Lon'qu did his best to make sure that he avoided Robin at all cost. On the final day of the stay Fredrick came to visit Lon'qu.

"Fredrick." Lon'qu greeted simply as he worked on packing up his tent.

"Robin has assigned new sparing partners to everyone." Fredrick announced as if it was suppose to be even remotely important to him.

"About time she did too." Lon'qu replied gruffly as he started folding up his cot.

"You're new partner will be Stahl." Fredrick stated only receiving a nod in response. "Right then." Fredrick said as he walked back out of the tent.

"Good she understands." Lon'qu whispered to himself before he went back to work. "What is this strange tightness in my chest?" Lon'qu thought as he turned to start dismantling the tent though he was still inside of it. "Am I feeling... Sad?" Lon'qu questioned as he stopped what he was doing once more then shook his head. "No. I don't have feelings. That's stupid." Lon'qu reminded himself forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. That only lasted for a good three minutes as the feeling did not leave frustrating him further. Lon'qu stood from untying one of the corners of the tent as he frustratedly rubbed his head. "Get out of my head!" Lon'qu mentally argued with his subconscious before taking out his anger on the pole in the center of his tent by kicking it. Normally this would have been fine, he'd done that several time before but this time the tent was weak and only half put together so naturally it all collapsed on top of him. He sighed as he managed to worm his way out of the fallen tent. "Perhaps I should just talk to her after the coming battle." Lon'qu thought as he held his head trying to figure out what he had done to deserve this.

The next 5 days were spent marching towards the capital and luckily for them they met little to no resistance the whole way there, until the dreaded time came. The two armies stared each other down for a good 10 minutes before Robin gave her first orders.

"Everyone into formation!" Robin cried out as she and Chrom lead the group in a race against the Plegian army for the strong hold of the island in the middle of the dessert. "Double speed! Come on, we need to get there first!" Robin commanded as she ran faster to match the pace that she wanted. "Fredrick, Meriel, pair up and guard the far entrance to the Island! Panne, Stahl, Libra guard the forts and take out the Plegians inside! Chrom fall back with me to cover the rear!" Robin continued to shout her plan to the others as she ushered everyone on to the island. They had made it there first. The battle was long and painful as they fought at three to one odds against the Plegians. Through team work, and countless hours of struggling all that was left was to take out Gangrel who had very few left to use as a meat shield. "We march together!" Robin cried as she sent a blast of fire into the air signaling for everyone to regroup. In her hurry for victory Robin failed to notice a few stray Risen archers enter the battle field all aim their arrows to take out the problem at its source. Her.

"Rejected!" Gaius announced as he pushed Robin out of the way with a smirk effectively keeping her from looking like a pin cushion.

"Thanks Gaius." Robin stated gratefully before continuing the march and working with him through the rest of the battle. Once the group finally cornered the mad king, Robin looked to Chrom. "He's all yours." Robin stated quietly. Everyone watched intently as the two fought even though the battle didn't last long. Chrom would run in for a close attack which Gangrel would usually avoid for the most part before jumping back and summoning lighting with his levian sword.

"Your end has come!" Chrom yelled to Gangrel who just laughed as Chrom charged at him this time hitting the mad king with the full brunt of his attack sending the king flying causing him to hit the ground with a large thud. The sheppards cheered as Chrom returned to the group with a large weight now off of his shoulders.

"Well would you look at that. Your plan worked flawlessly bubbles." Gaius complemented as he gave Robin a quick side hug and a peck on the side of her head causing her to blush.

"It wouldn't have been a success if I had been the only one here. Everyone is to thank." Bubble replied humbly as she took a step back and scratched the back of her head.

"Robin," Chrom called as he hurried over. "The Plegian have official surrendered." He announced as he stopped in front of her.

"That great." Robin replied happily as Chrom noticed that Gaius was still standing nearby and made a light gesture with his hand for Gaius to shoo. Gaius raised an eye brow before turning his back which Chrom took to mean that he was leaving and turned his focus back to Robin. "What's wrong Chrom? You look so serious." Robin asked curiously.

"I think I owe you an apology. This wasn't your war to fight."Chrom replied peaking Gaius's interest causing him to stop walking away and turn back around to see what was going on.

"Chrom, I chose to fight it." Robin replied confused by Chrom's random apology.

"All I've been thinking about is stopping Gangrel no matter what. Even if I would have had to die it would not have been too high a cost to pay." Chrom continued causing Robin to stare at him with concern.

"Chrom don't talk like that, you're life is much too valuable. Think of your people." Robin chided Chrom which just caused him to smile softly at her.

"I've learned that and I've been thinking a lot lately about everything that's happened." Chrom said then hesitated to continue. "And about you as well."

"Huh?" Robin asked and stared at Chrom even more confused than before.

Gaius's jaw dropped upon hearing this. "Sure I knew the two were chummy but I didn't think that I might have fallen for the prince's girl. Geesh how stupid am I?" Gaius thought only to shake his head and question what he had just thought. "Wait, I what?" Gaius thought now confused about his own emotions for the army's tactician. Gaius felt a strong pair of eyes looking in his general direction to find Lon'Qu and Tharja not far behind him, also watching the Prince and Robin.

"In many ways, you're one of the best fighters I've ever known, and the best friend." Chrom explained causing Robin to smile back at him. "You are a special sort of woman and I" Chrom paused as he choked on his words causing Robin to be concerned once more. In a quick moment of bravery Chrom grabbed Robin by the waist and pulled her close before pressing his lips against hers passionately.

"Woooah things just escalated quickly." Gaius thought as his heart dropped out of his chest for reasons unknown to him at this time. Hearing a familiar 'humph' from behind him, Gaius turned around to find Lon'qu walking away.

"I was wondering if you think of me as more than your leader?" Chrom asked after the two parted.

"I think of you as a great man and one that is important to me." Robin replied still in a daze and only truly able to process half of what was happening.

" Well there go my chances. It's not hard to choose between the prince and that pauper." Gaius subconsciously thought as he looked away, ready to start walking again.

"Back in Ferox, I wished to never let you go. Does that make me selfish?" Chrom asked hoping for an honest answer.

"Oh boy this is gonna be really awkward." Robin thought as she looked away and down at the ground as she blushed feverously which caused her to notice Gaius walking away with a somewhat sad expression.

"Robin?" Chrom asked as he gently turned her face to look at him.

"Yes Chrom?" Robin asked in response praying that he wasn't going to ask her what she thought he was.

"I know we met under unusual circumstances, But lives have been made from much less." Chrom drew on causing Robin to mentally wince. "My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine."

"Oooh here it come, please don't ask me." Robin thought to herself embarrassed.

"What I want to ask you. Well what I mean to say is." Chrom stuttered as he tried to figure out how to phrase the ever popular question.

"Oh please just spit it out so I can get this over with." Robin thought as she looked to the ground once more even though Chrom still held her face. "How does one reject royalty politely? How does one do it at all for that matter?" Robin mentally worried.

"Will you marry me?" Chrom asked sincerely causing Robin to blush more then she thought was ever possible.

"And there it is. There's the guilty kick in the stomach of not being on the same page. Here we go." Robin thought.

Gaius walked past Tharja only to hear her light laugh. "What so funny?" Gaius asked in honest curiosity as he turned to Tharja.

"It seems the young prince is going to be rejected by his first love." Tharja stated in a creepy almost gleeful ton which caused Gaius to turn and look back at the two, straining his ears to hear.

"I am a lucky woman to have met you and luckier still to have become close to you Chrom." Robin replied causing him to smile. "But, I'm afraid I cannot say I return your feelings." Robin finished causing a pained expression to take over the Prince's face as he looked away and let go of her.

"Heavens, did she really did just turn down the Prince?" Gaius thought completely befuddled as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"I understand." Chrom replied as he ran his hand through his hair. "With your permission, May I try asking you again when you do return my feelings?" Chrom asked with a small shard of hope in his eyes.

"I could not tell you when that would be." Robin stated honestly. "Or if it would ever be for that matter." Robin added, though she felt it was harsh she also felt that it was important to be truthful to Chrom.

"It would be worth the wait." Chrom replied suprising Robin and Gaius alike. "My people are not unaccustomed to their leader not having a spouse."

"Then you have my permission to ask again later." Robin agreed though she felt that she would indeed never return his feelings.

* * *

Well this sure was an eventful chapter no? People died, Robin got a memory back and she had to reject Chrom, Gaius realized that he has feeling for her and lon'qu's current emotional stand point is still a bit of a mystery. Looks like there is still hope for all three lovely lads though. Make sure you vote for your favorite. I have no idea when I'll be posting the next chapter hopefully it will be soon. maybe tomorrow if I pull an all nighter. (I figured I should add that I used the second possible proposal scene between Robin and Chrom during this chapter. The only difference is in the game Robin says yes. It is only obtainable in chapter 11 of the game when you have Chrom's support points for Robin higher then chroms support points for Sumia, Maribelle, Sully or Olivia and you have not accessed the S class support scene. I accidentally stumbled into it [which really pissed me off because I was going to have my Robin marry Lon'qu in the next chapter of the game because I wanted to see his reaction to Morgan. but no I can't have nice things.] and figured it would be fun to include it.)


	4. Sticks and Sprigs

Tadah! so i decided against the all nighter so this is a little bit later then i would have liked to have post this but, eh i'll live. I've ran out of stuff to say for now so enjoy this disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Counting Stars by One Republic

* * *

Months had passed since the battle against the mad king and Robin had since been working tirelessly with the Sheppards to start repairing the damage of the war. Together they rebuilt homes and businesses, drove out the remaining brigand that terrorized small villages, and restored order to the throne. Robin walked through the cold snowy streets of Ylisstol bundled up in her winter uniform as she happily enjoyed watching the citizen bustle about shopping for food and gifts.

"Lady Robin?" Robin heard a voice from behind her ask causing her to turn around to face one of Ylisse's many soldiers.

"Yes, that's me." Robin replied tilting her head slightly from confusion. Chrom had just dismissed her three days ago for a two week break from duty so the soldiers presence was quite alarming for her. "Please let everything be ok." Robin mentally pleaded, hoping that her coveted break from work wouldn't be stripped from her.

"The exalted wished to speak with you in the court. He says it's urgent." The soldier relayed the message which caused Robin to tense up a little.

"This can't be good." Robin thought before dismissing the soldier to his prior duties. "I really hope it's not another war so soon." Robin mentally pleaded as she turned to start briskly walking which quickly changed into a full on sprint so she could make it as fast as possible to the castle's court room.

"Robin, good to see you." Chrom greeted as he walked across the room to his good friend who was now quite winded from her run.

"Good to see you as well." Robin replied as she composed herself then straightened her coat. "Is there something urgent that needs to be talked about?" Robin asked curiously, wondering if maybe the soldier had exaggerated the importance of the meeting.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have to cut your vacation short but I need your help." Chrom replied with a nod before Gesturing over to the large three dimensional model of the continent in the middle of the court.

"Dang it all." Robin thought as she followed Chrom over to the model.

"I want to send you and a few sheppards on a mission into Ferox." Chrom stated as he looked over the map.

"You what?" Robin asked in disbelief. "What's wrong in Ferox?"

"Nothing. There is rumored to be a tear of Naga in hidden the ruins of time in this area over here." Chrom explained as he pointed to the far left side of Ferox. "It gives soldiers strength before battle and it would be valuable to have. Peace does not last and I want to be prepared for the next fight when it comes." Chrom added to his explanation, leaving Robin flabbergasted.

" Chrom I have to advise against this. Plegia could take that as a sign of aggression. Not to mention just walking into Ferox and taking something so valuable from them? I'm sorry but I must refuse." Robin replied concerned that Chrom might have lost some of his marbles until she heard the laughing of the East and West Khan.

"She is an honest one is she not?" Flavia asked as she and Bastillio walked over to the map.

"Looks like she passed for you Chrom, the Tear is yours if you can find it." Bastilio added with a witty smirk causing Robin's jaw to drop before she looked back to a smiling Chrom.

"I knew you'd pass." Chrom stated happily. "The tear is now a gift and won't be seen as a sign of war to Plegia. Although, I do still need you to go and get it. I have to stay here to take care of the people." Chrom stated as he scratched his head while laughing lightly.

"If it is what you command then it will be done." Robin replied feeling much lighter now that worry did not plague her. "I'll gather a few troops now so we can head out in the morning. How long should I expect to be away?" Robin asked curiously though she was certain it wouldn't be a short term mission.

"Thank you Robin." Chrom replied gratefully then pondered over her question. "1 month? Maybe 3?" Chrom replied not certain either. "It depends how long it take you to find the ruins. You don't have a set time where you have to come back by. Just send a note every once in a while?" Chrom requested as a very light blush threatened to cross his face.

"I think I can manage that." Robin replied in a light but cheeky sarcastic ton. "I'll make sure to update you on our progress regularly." Robin added before walking out with Flavia and Bastilio.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Right?" Chrom thought before going back to his duties as the Exalted.

"You know I always knew there was a reason I took a shine to you, kid. Turning down the proposal of a Prince? That's the action of a strong Feroxi woman for sure." Flavia stated with a laugh once they were out of ear shot of Chrom causing Robin's face to heat up from embarrassment.

"Sure you think it's funny Flavia, who do you think the kid went to after he got rejected asking for rejection advice?" Bastilio asked, catching robin's interest.

"You've been rejected?" Robin asked stunned, it just didn't seem possible that someone with such a strong personality could be rejected. Oh, right she just did that; just not to him.

"Yeah on multiple occasions." Flavia stated through her laughing. "Theres a reason I respect you for what you did you know." Flavia added, causing Robin to connect the dots that Bastilio had at least at one time held a torch for Flavia who must have flat out rejected him as well.

"I just did what I felt was right. He was following his heart so I followed mine." Robin replied diplomatically before entering the barracks of the Sheppards. Robin walked out to the training grounds to find everyone working together to spar and grow stronger. Robin smiled as she fired a small blast of wind magic at a large bell on the other side of the room which created a loud resonating bellow of sound which gathered everyone's attention.

"Hey Robin, Welcome back. Did you decide to come back early?" Ricken asked happily as he walked over to her.

" Thanks Ricken, sadly no. I was asked to come back early." Robin explained before waiting a few more minutes for everyone else to gather. "Ok so I'm not gonna candy coat or fluff this. We've got a mission to go on." Robin stated bluntly not sure of how else to tell everyone without sounding like a pompous air bag. "Chrom has asked that I take a small group to Ferox for the next few months to find Naga's Tear. I understand that it's the holiday season though so rather than choosing for you I figured I'd let you work amongst yourselves to figure out who goes. If none of you want to go I understand. I can always go on my own." Robin explained willing to take on the responsibility by herself. "I'll be leaving at sunrise tomorrow from the northern gate. Let me know before then if you're willing to go." Robin finished and started to turn to leave only to stop when Fredrick stepped forward.

"I will go with you." Fredrick announced surprising Robin causing her to smile in gratitude.

"Thank you Fredrick. It will be nice to have the company." Robin replied happy that she wouldn't have to be alone for so long.

"Count me in. this place is getting boring." Gaius said shortly as he walked over to Robin. "You ok with that bubbles?" Gaius added calling her by her nickname openly which embarrassed her highly.

"I don't mind at all. It will be nice to have someone that's good with locks on the team." Robin replied pretending that she wasn't embarrassed by what he called her.

"Two men alone with my Robin? I don't think so. I'm coming too." Tharja stated bluntly causing Robin to laugh lightly before walking over and hugging her.

"Thanks Tharja. It will be good to have you with." Robin replied happily before releasing Tharja and looking at the three. "Well I'm gonna go pack. I'll meet you in the morning." Robin said before turning to leave and hurrying back to her barrack. Robin happily opened the door to her one room home and looked around for her rucksack. She'd have to pack lightly and yet have enough for the next few months all in that one bag. After finally finding it under her bed Robin packed a spare winter uniform, some soap, a few elixars, along with her tombs, some paper, a quill, a vile of ink, bandage cloth, two skins of water, some of her favorite snacks, her small tent, a few medium bullions and a large bullion that she managed to save up. She was saving them for a rainy day but a snowy month would have to do instead. For the rest of the day Robin studied her maps to see if she could find any sign of the ruins on them but to no avail. Robin awoke early the next morning to find that she had fallen asleep at her desk with maps all over her floor. Groggily Robin rubbed her head as she walked over to her sword and attached it to her hip before putting on her oversized coat that she knew well would keep her warm even in Ferox and finally slung her bag over her shoulder. With a yawn Robin opened her door to start the cold walk to the northern gate only to find a strange sight outside of her door. Sleeping against the wall just to the left of her door was Lon'qu, dressed in heavy winter gear with a rucksack at his side. Robin smiled as she quietly sat on her knees next to him and slowly moved to put her hand on his shoulder only jump slightly in surprise as Lon'qu grabbed her wrist and twisted it slightly causing her to wince. Once Lon'qu opened his eyes and realized that he had grabbed Robin he quickly let go and looked away.

"You'll need a guild if you're going to survive in the Ferox forests in the middle of winter." Lon'qu stated quietly before standing up and taking a few steps towards the exit allowing Robin to have enough time to get up as well.

"Thank you." Robin stated quietly as they walked through the barracks towards the exit.

"I'm doing this to visit my homeland. Not for you. Got it?" Lon'qu stated his face turning a bright pink.

"I understand." Robin replied with a smile knowing differently since his blush betrayed him. The two continued their trek in a comfortable wordless silence that was only disturbed by the sound of the falling snow until they made it to the gate where Gaius, Fredrick and a shivering Tharja were waiting for them.

"Yo bubbles. What's slicer doing here?" Gaius called as he and Lon'qu locked in a glaring match for a split second causing Lon'qu to smirk a bit.

"I figured you wouldn't want to get lost and freeze to death." Lon'qu stated flately before continuing through the gate to the trail followed by Fredrick and a grumbling Gaius.

"Well this is an interesting twist." Tharja announced quietly to Robin who look to Tharja confused but decided against asking. The group had been traveling for at least two hours with Lon'qu leading the way up the mountain before Robin looked back to see Tharja shivering and falling way behind from the pack.

"Tharja is that all you brought to wear? You'll freeze to death." Robin stated as she hurried over to the practically naked woman and removed her coat then help Tharja put it on.

"Hey what about me? I'm cold too. What am I chop liver?" Gaius asked only half serious.

"You're a man yes?" Robin asked curiously causing Gaius to look down then back to her.

"Yeah, I think that's a bit obvious." Gaius replied slightly confused by where Robin was going with her question.

"Then suck it up and deal with it. You should have planned better." Robin replied as she walked past him causing Lon'qu to let out a short but loud laugh before he regained control by letting out a quiet snort. Gaius and Lon'qu got into another glaring match as Robin led Tharja to Fredrick.

"Fredrick, can she ride with you until we can get her proper gear?" Robin asked receiving a nod in response before Fredrick helped Tharja onto his steed giving Robin enough time to walk back to her place beside Lon'qu.

"You know, it won't do use much good to have you freeze instead." Lon'qu stated in his best attempt to show his concern while trying to not show his concern.

"I'll be fine without my coat for a few day." Robin replied with a smile "At least this way we won't have to turn back and lose our progress. " Robin pointed out causing Lon'qu to smirk lightly causing an discreet blush to bloom on Robin's face as she looked away slightly.

"I guess maybe that's why I don't fear you. You're more of a man then the theif." Lon'qu stated quietly so that Gaius couldn't here.

"I don't know if he was trying to complement me or just diss Gaius." Robin thought as she deadpanned from Lon'qu's statement. After another 4 hours of travel passed by the group took a short break for lunch then continued for another 6 hours before setting up camp. The four worked hard to make the camp before dark by setting up four tents and fire pit to keep them warm at night and after a few hours of talking over their roasted deer dinner the problem of fire duty came up.

"So, who take first shift and who takes last?" Fredrick asked curiously causing everyone to stare at the fire.

"Um well I guess I can take the late shift." Robin offered first even though she'd much rather not.

"Then I'll take that shift as well." Gaius and Tharja stated at the same time causing the jealous girl to glare at Gaius as Robin sighed and walked to a nearby tree and plucked off a few dead branches. Breaking some so there were two sets one set of medium length the other short and one branch that was different from both of them. Robin then poked the end of one stick from each set except for the unique one in to the deer giblets. She then let the two dyed stick dry by the fire as the 4 waited curious to see what Robin was up to. Robin picked up the small sticks then concealed the ends in her hand and shifted them around so that they were mixed up. "We each take one stick. There will be four short shifts and two of us at each shift. Short with blood is first shift and last shift, Short without blood is first and third. Medium with blood is second and fourth while medium without is second and third shift. The one who pulls the long stick gets to sleep all night." Robin explained and looked around. "Does everyone agree to this?" Robin asked and everyone nodded.

"Well ladies first then." Tharja stated before grabbing the first stick. " Medium with blood." Tharja announced. Then put her stick by the fire. Fredrick pulled next.

"Long stick." Fredrick stated sounding slightly disappointed as he put his stick by the fire as well.

"Short with blood." Gaius announced following the procedure by putting his stick in the pile before Lon'qu drew his.

"Short without blood." Lon'qu said quietly as he put his stick in the pile as well.

"That leaves me with Medium without blood" Robin stated as she placed her stick with the rest by the fire.

"Well goodnight boys. Play nice." Tharja stated with a laugh as we walked over to Robin's tent. "Come on Robin we should get what sleep we can." Tharja pointed out before walking into the tent .

"Oh, um. Ok." Robin replied as she got up and walked over to the tent not realizing that she would be sharing for the entire trip.

"Good night." Robin stated to Fredrick, Gaius, and Lon'qu before entering. Fredrick just sat there for a second looking between Gaius and Lon'qu before standing up with his hands signaling surrender.

"I'm not involved." Fredrick stated simply before going to his own tent to sleep as well. For the next hour and a half Lon'qu and Gaius just sat across from each other, glaring.

"So." Gaius spoke first. "I guess you and I are, rivals of sorts?" Gaius asked deciding to face the issue head on.

"It would seem so yes." Lon'qu replied shortly since he wasn't really interested in talking to Gaius anyways.

"Sweet." Gaius replied simply as he leaned back after putting a new candy in his mouth.

"How is this sweet?" Lon'qu asked unamused.

"Because I know that I don't have to worry if you're the only other person left." Gaius explained as he shrugged causing Lon'qu's glare to harden. "You can barely talk to women how are you going to get one to fall for you?" Gaius pointed out causing Lon'qu to look away. "Wait let me guess your sparkling personality?" Gaius joked with a smirk knowing that he was already well on his way to winning Robin's heart.

"And I guess you plan to use your impressive job resume?" Lon'qu retorted causing Gaius to sneer unhappily. "You're a pathetic excuse for a man." Lon'qu stated enraging Gaius causing him to shoot up from his seat, daggers ready.

"You wanna try say that again dastard?" Gaius asked threateningly which only caused Lon'qu to sigh as he took his time to stand as well.

"Are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion?" Lon'qu asked while he drew his blade to point it at Gaius as he glared.

"If you ask me you're both a special kind of stupid if you think this will help." Tharja stated with a yawn causing the two to look over and find her sitting by the fire not far away. "But by all means continue. That just means there will be one less moron in Robin's life and I am A OK with that." Tharja added with a chuckle causing the two to go back to glaring at each other as they both sheathed their weapons and sat back down before Robin walked out of the tent.

"Sorry I took so long to wake up. I couldn't find my other boot." Robin explained as she tiredly plopped down next to Tharja as the two men went to their tents. The two sleepily sat by the fire having short conversations every once in a while before Tharja finally stood up two hours later.

"I'm gonna go and wake up the grumpy swordsman. Just wake me if you want me to take over your shift." Tharja said as she got up and went to wake Lon'qu by kicking his tent before she walked back into Robin's tent.

Robin shakily got up from her seat in search of more firewood to return not long after with a large arm full of thick branches to find that Lon'qu did wake up and was now sitting by the fire. Lon'qu did his best to keep from staring but it was just so strange for him to see Robin look anything close to feminine, Usually her shapeless coat would help him by hiding her figure. Robin on the other hand was blissfully unaware of the attention she was receiving as she put down the large pile and picked out a short but thick branch and started breaking off the twigs after she sat down a little ways away from Lon'qu. Once she was satisfied with the branch Robin pulled out her small whittling knife and started scraping of the bark in inconsistent chunks. Curious, Lon'qu stood so he could move to sit next to her, making sure that he was far enough away so that he wouldn't get hit by the blade.

"What are you trying to accomplish by doing that?" Lon'qu asked curiously causing Robin to stop her potential mutilation of the piece of wood.

"Well I figured that if I was just going to be sitting here for another 2 hours that I might try making another figure for my maps." Robin explained then pulled out her miniature figure of herself from her pocket and handed it to Lon'qu as an example. Robin couldn't help but stare at his soft smile as he looked over the small figure before handing it back to Robin.

"Would you mind if I gave it a try?" Lon'qu asked curiously causing Robin to smile.

"Of course not, here." Robin replied as she handed him the piece of wood she was working with and her knife then watched in amazement as he skinned the bark off with ease leaving nice clean surface before handing it back to Robin. "How did you do that?" Robin asked as she looked over the piece of wood causing Lon'qu to smirk when a light bulb went off in his head.

"Would you like for me to teach you?" Lon'qu offered as he got up and grabbed a similar branch to the one that Robin picked up.

"That would be great. I always have such a hard time with that part." Robin admitted sheepishly only to be surprised as Lon'qu sat down right next to her and fixed up the branch so it was ready to be debarked before handing it to her.

"Do what you normally do and I'll help correct it." Lon'qu explained quietly which only made Robin nervous.

"He's acting strange. What's going on?" Robin thought curiously as she started to cut away the bark in her usual manner.

"There's the problem you're carving with the blade at the wrong angle" Lon'qu explained as he put his hand over hers, moving it so that the knife was at the right angle and helped guided her knife across the stick only to frown in frustration and let out a small grunt. "This could be a lot easier." Lon'qu mumbled as he shifted around uncomfortable before wrapping his arm around Robin so he could help steady her other hand then went back to teaching her.

"Is this the same Lon'qu that I've known for the past 6 months?" Robin mentally asked herself as her face turned red. Though he was talking Robin couldn't concentrate enough to hear, his warmth mixed with the warmth of the fire was just enough to make her start feeling sleepy.

"Are you feeling ok Robin? You look flushed." Lon'qu asked causing Robin to look up at him as he looked down leaving there faces dangerously close to each other. Instinctively Lon'qu started to mentally panic. "This is bad she's way too close to me. What do I do?" Lon'qu thought though his subconscious was pushing for him to make a move. "I can't. what if she rejects me? What if I get hurt again? Women only cause pain." Lon'qu's phobia countered though his subconscious seem to have gained some control of his body as his face slowly moved closer to hers.

"Lon" Robin started but couldn't seem to finish his name as he stroked her check with his thumb and lightly kissed her lower lip causing a light shutter to go down her spine.

"See look she's afraid of you. Good job big guy. See where your action got you?" Lon'qu's phobia argued and regained control of his body causing him to pull back and blush feverously.

"I- I think you've gotten a hang of carving." Lon'qu stuttered by accident as he stood up and started walking away. "I believe it's Gaius and Tharja's shift now. Good night." Lon'qu stated quietly before retreating into his tent.

The next month followed a similar pattern where they would travel for 4 hours take a lunch break then travel 4 more hours before resting for the night. Until one day Gaius managed to break the comfortable pattern that everyone had gotten into by rushing far ahead of the group.

"Hey Robin! Robin come check this out!" Gaius called as he pretended to be looking down a somewhat step slop.

"Gaius be careful that doesn't look like a safe place to be-" Robin started to reply only to see some of the ground become uneven under Gaius's feet causing him to fall down the slope. "Gaius!" Robin yelled as she ran as fast as she could to the slop and looked around. The others still hadn't caught up yet so she'd have to go without letting them know what's happened. Robin sat down on the slope and gave herself a little push causing herself to slide down the same path as Gaius until she reached the bottom with a tumble and a thud causing Gaius to laugh.

"Hate to say it bubbles but I have to give that landing a 6 out of 10." Gaius joked as he helped her up.

"Gaius you jerk, I thought you were hurt dang it all." Robin replied giving him a light shoved before looking away from him.

"You know I really do have something to show you." Gaius stated with a chuckle causing Robin to look back at him curiously only to find him holding up some Mistletoe with a smirk.

"You jerk, you tricked me twice now." Robin replied only half serious as she rolled her eyes. "Ok I have to admit that is kinda attractive. No bad Robin. Bad." Robin thought as she mentally battle with herself.

"Aw come on, it's just a little fun. What harm is one little kiss on the lips gonna do?" Gaius asked as he waved the mistletoe around a little bit.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Robin asked skeptically. "I don't think I should trust him." Robin's subconscious warned her she knew he was a more a trickster than anyone else she knew, it could easily be a prank.

"I ran out of candy." Gaius replied honestly. "Just give me a little sugar and I'll be good for the rest of this trip I swear it." Gaius added while making a cross over his heart causing Robin to roll her eyes even though this was starting to amuse her.

"Just a little one?" Robin asked curiously, completely fallen into the spiders web. "Robin what are you saying girl? that's not like you at all!" her subconscious yelled trying to gain control and go back up the slop.

"Just one."Gaius confirmed with his signature smirk.

"Fine but if you do this again I'm lighting your butt on fire instead is that clear?" Robin stated not playing games. Robin walked over to him and leaned in only to have him grab the back off her head and pulled her close, causing her to hold onto the arm that was pulling her for stability, as he crashed his lips against hers. Gaius broke the kiss for air thought he left his forehead against hers so that he could sweep in and steal another long kiss causing the rampant butterflies in Robin's stomach to flutter around even more leaving her knees weaken causing her to lean into Gaius allowing him to wrap his other arm around her waist.

"Well I hope you're proud of yourself that's the third guy that's kissed you this year what would your mother say?" Robin's subconscious chided her as they parted once more though Gaius still held her in his arms. "Um. You go girl?" Robin mentally replied, her thought process in complete shambles.

"Well I think that ought to cover me for a while." Gaius stated cockily as he took a step back to see the stunned blushing Robin who was still trying to process her thoughts. "You know I'm pretty sure you taste sweeter they any candy I've had in a while." Gaius added with a smirk before walking past so he could find a clear path back up to the trail.

"Wait a minute what was I thinking?" Robin thought as her brain turned back on while climbing back up to the trail. "I just gave him an open invitation to potentially black mail me!" Robin realized that he would now have dirt on her if he wanted to use it that way.

"Congrats, you woke up. Nice job you moron." Robin's subconscious rubbed it in as she finally made it back to the trail and continued at a slower pace so the others could catch up with her.

* * *

Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter. What's up next you ask? I think you know. The grand entry of Morgan awaits! I wonder what color his hair will be. (make sure you vote. maybe that will help?) well until tomorrow. good night.

comment response section:

Pelgainaltercake: First off I love your username. 3 now that that's out of the way, thank you for not only being my first commentator for this story and complementing me ;^; but continuing to show your support. it means a lot ^_^ I ran into the same issue what I ended up doing was leveling all the guys from chapter 1 to 11 all the way to the point where they could gain s support with robin then continuously turned off the power so i could see them all. ( I still use that file as my s class support library XD) i have to say Fredrick is one classy guy and actually put Gaius to shame in my mind. XD

ASiriusWriter01: Yeah I probably woulda cracked too. Actually I'd probably barricade myself in my tent. that or gain a fear of men.

ShadowDragon: Ffffff~, I love your user name too! ;-; maybe I should rename my account. your vote has been accepted ^_^ i'll make sure to add it in before i write the final chapter. hopefully you guys are all ok with it being a mystery until the end.

to Guest: It would be interesting to see what he'd do. i wouldn't be able to use the s support either. hmm. i guess we'll have to wait and see what happens.

to Lyn: your vote has been added. i have to agree with you there are a lot of Chrom Robin fics.


	5. Veils and oranges

**Warning Notice**: Not everything is as it seems. If you get half way through and think you know how this chapter is going to end. You most likely are wrong, keep reading please. Having said that on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Demons by Imagine Dragons

* * *

The next few days of travel were hard but the group finally made it to the last village before they'd have to move forward without civilization until they found Naga's tear.

"I'd suggest we wait and rest here for a few days. We need the time to resupply and rest if we are to find the Ruins." Lon'qu advised earning a nod of approval from Fredrick.

"He makes a fair point." Fredrick stated looking to Robin for her say on the matter.

"I think we can manage a few days of rest." Robin replied with a smile. It had been at least five weeks since the group left Ylisse and they had yet to take any sort of break. Gaius happily took this to mean that he could do what ever he wanted now and quickly took off to find the nearest bakery, while tharja went to look for a tombs merchant and Fredrick took the chance to hurry off to the armory.

"Great. I guess that leaves me to go and take care of finding us a place to stay." Robin thought as she sighed before realizing that Lon'qu hadn't left. "Are you planning on visiting anywhere special?" Robin asked curiously grabbing his attention enough to get him to look at her.

"No. It's better to stay in a group. The others will take all day to find as it is." Lon'qu explained with a sigh as he held his head. "That and this town seems plagued more so then the others we've been to." Lon'qu added as he looked away slightly embarrassed which caused Robin to realize that this town did indeed seem to have a larger female population. "Women are impossible. They see a man who is unattached an instantly flock like a murder of hungry crows." Lon'qu added causing Robin to chuckle.

"So I'm to be the meat shield then hm?" Robin asked sarcastically even though she didn't mind helping him out.

"If that is how you wish to see it." Lon'qu replied as he scratched the back of his head. It didn't take long for Robin and Lon'qu to find an Inn that would put up the 5 travelers for the next few nights, one could even say that they were quite eager to accept the half payment that Robin offered upfront. After Robin finished chatting with the inn keeper she walked back over to Lon'qu with a smile and handed him a key. "There, you don't have to go outside now if you don't want to. I still have a bit of shopping to do for today so I won't be able to accompany you if you do decide to go out." Robin explained receiving a nod from Lon'qu.

"I'll walk with you for a little longer." He stated simply before putting the key into his pocket. The rest of the day the two walked around the shopping district as Robin tried to find supplies that the group would need. After picking up food, exilars and some warm clothes for Tharja since they couldn't find any in the last three villages they stopped in, Robin happily exited the last store she needed to visit for the day before realizing that her shadow wasn't following her anymore.

"Where on earth is he?" Robin thought as she looked around only to find a small gathering of women not too far away. "Oh please no." Robin thought as she quickly shuffled her bags so she'd be able to move freely before squishing her way through the crowd to find her very unhappy shadow in the center, arms crossed and eyes shut as he did his best to ignore them all. "Oh boy." Robin thought as the group of girls continued to move which started to jostle her around a bit.

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you single?"

"You're really cute."

"Heck now I see why he hates women. We're complete pains in the" Robin started to think only to have the arm of one of the girls knock into her and cause her to lose her balance and squeak as she regained her footing but still managed to bump into Lon'qu. He opened his eyes which immediately showed shock before changing to unamusement as he looked to the crowd that had grown since he mentally barricaded himself.

"Women." Lon'qu muttered quietly causing Robin to chuckle a bit.

"Sorry ladies this shadow is mine." Robin stated simple as she gently grabbed his sleeve and lead him pass the group that had gathered. It was quiet true that he was hers, since he technically worked for her under order of the Exalted. Robin had lead Lon'qu a ways away from the group before thinking to let go of him. "So where did you run off to?" Robin asked curiously. "If you wanted to go somewhere all you had to do was ask." Robin added with a smile as the two continued to just walk casually around the village.

"I just had something I needed to take care of." Lon'qu replied cryptic as usual.

"Right." Robin said as she looked around the town. "You know it is weird how many women there are out and about. Maybe they're all just out buying holiday gifts while the men are at home?" She suggested as she tried to figure out a logical explanation.

"No. Ferox doesn't celebrate a holiday around this time like Ylisse does." Lon'qu replied with a shrug effectively cutting Robins potential explanation to ribbons.

"Really? What does Ferox do then?" Robin asked curiously happy to be spending the time with him.

"Winters in Ferox are harsh and leave us with very little. Rather than waste what small amount of food we have stored, we wait to celebrate until spring when life has returned and crops have begun to grow again." He explained causing Robin to ponder on what he said.

"You know that makes a lot of sense. I love that about Ferox, they don't mince words and there's no nonsense." Robin stated happily as Lon'qu stopped walking causing Robin to stop walking so she could face him. "Is something wrong?"

"It's a tradition in Ylisse to give gifts during this season is it not?" Lon'qu asked curiously as he shifted his weight uncomfortable, making sure to avoid eye contact.

"Well I don't remember ever participating in it but yes I'm told that is our tradition." Robin replied her head slightly tilted from curiosity as Lon'qu produced a messily wrapped gift from his pocket.

"I figured since you are Ylissian that I could help you follow your customs for this season." He explained as he offered the small lumpy brown paper mass to Robin which she gently accepted after putting her bags on the ground.

"Thank you," Robin said gratefully as she looked at the small bundle curiously before opening it to find a new whittling knife. Robin looked over the knife's chrisp and sharp edges with a smile.

"If you need help… just let me know." Lon'qu offered as his checks turned a light pink before picking up some of Robin's bags and walking away.

"Huh, Hey wait up." Robin called as she picked up the rest of the bags and followed after him. The two went back to the Inn to drop off the supplies before heading out to find the others. Sadly Lon'qu was right, It took the rest of the evening for them to find the three that wondered away. Fredrick managed to enter a local arena tournament and earned himself some pretty good prizes as reward for surviving. Gaius had set up a vendor's booth not far from where Lon'qu and Robin had been earlier. Mean while Tharja never left the Tomb store that she found sending out hexes to bring Robin to her so she could pay for the tomb that Tharja wanted which Robin agreed to buy if Tharja promised to wear the winter clothes that Robin had purchased for her. Tharja was very happy with her new tomb even if it meant giving back Robin's coat.

That night after everyone retreated back to their rooms Robin hummed happily as she used her new knife for the first time. "Where on earth did he get this? It cuts through the wood like it's only butter." Robin thought as she looked at the cleaned chuck of wood trying to figure out what to make. Tharja let out an all knowing chuckle as she watched her flustered friend. "What's up?" Robin asked curiously and slightly concerned. While she was friends with Tharja she knew her laughing was rarely a good thing.

"Try making a dragonfly." Tharja suggested with a wicked smiled as she turned the page of her new tomb diving back into her reading.

"What does that even look like?" Robin asked curiously as the image of a dragon with the eyes and wings of a fly came to mind. Tharja sighed as she grabbed a piece of Robin's paper and started drawing which she finished an hour later and handed it to Robin. "Oh wow." Robin whispered as she looked at the fairly detailed image of a dragonfly sitting on a water lily. For the rest of the night Robin sat on her bed carving away at the wood bit by bit to make her gift for Lon'qu, only putting it down for the night once Robin considered it finished.

"Robin," Tharja stated quietly as she poked the sleeping leader. "Robin." Tharja called again as she poked Robin in the face once more this time receiving a grumble as a response. "Let's spend the day together."

"O k."Robin mumbled though she made no movement to get up or even open her eyes. "5 more minutes." Tharja just smiled as she started cleaning up the room while waiting for Robin to wake up which wasn't for another half an hour.

"Ready to go?" Tharja asked after she finished changing into the winter clothes that Robin bought her which consisted of a long warm coat with a fur interior, some loose yet fitted winter pants, a thick wool sweater and snow boots.

"Yep." Robin replied as she grabbed her rucksack with the last of her bullions in it, in case she found anything useful while window shopping with Tharja. After walking around for an hour Tharja's eyes lit up as she found a store she wanted to check out and rather than saying anything she simply grabbed Robin's hand and dragging her into the nearby clothing store.

"Tharja what are we doing in here?"Robin asked curiously as she looked around all the different displays.

"You bought clothes for me now it's my turn to return the favor." Tharja stated with a mischievous smile as she started walking around looking.

"Tharja this stuff looks much too pricey. I can't accept a gift like that." Robin protested as she looked around at the formal Freoxi dresses.

"You let me use your coat for 5 weeks exposing yourself to the weather to keep me safe from it." Tharja retorted effectively ending and winning the argument. After doing nothing but looking at the dresses for two hour Robin started to get really bored.

"Tharja it's very sweet of you to want to buy me something but its ok if you can't find anything. It's the sentiment that mat." Robin started only to have Tharja cut her off as a gleam appeared in her eye.

"We'll take this one." Tharja announce as she lifted a white, off white, and dark blue dress from the rack causing the store clerk to shuffle over in his formal wear.

"T-Tharja how do you know it will fit? It look much to slim for me to wear." Robin mentally worried that her friend might be making a rash purchase.

"C-congratulations it seems as though this is our 1000th dress sold and as a promotion it's free." The store clerk stated with a stutter as he checked and double checked the tally book as Tharja smirked wickedly.

"I really have to have her teach me how to do that." Robin thought as she deadpanned from Tharja's good luck that she was sure Tharja brought about by using a hex or two.

"Now to take you and the dress back to the inn and dress you up." Tharja stated with a smile that Robin was strangely not fond of at the moment.

"Well if that's what you want to do." Robin replied as she scratched the back of her head. Who was she to complain? The dress was very nice and it couldn't hurt to at least try it on even if she'd likely never need it. The two entered the Inn to find Gaius and Fredick drinking together as Fredrick told tales of his recent victories in the arena while Lon'qu just sat there quietly sharpening his sword. Lon'qu looked up only vaguely interested in the fact that someone had entered the inn until he saw the dress causing his gazed to harden upon recognizing it.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Lon'qu asked in an almost threatening tone.

"None of your business. She's still mine to play with for at least another hour. Right?" Tharja asked Robin as she grabbed her hand.

"Um, sure?" Robin replied hesitantly as Tharja lead Robin up the stairs and into their room.

"Let's get started then." Tharja stated happily as she slowly pulled the many layers of the Kimono like dress apart. The first layer was a long sleeved heavy white silk with a simple gold leave pattern embroidery on it that easily reached the floor. The layer had a high neckline that came down to a point at her clavicle once the layer was folded shut properly.

"This is so pretty on it's own. Does it really need all the other layers?" Robin thought as she gingerly felt the material while Tharja grabbed the next layer. "I guess I shouldn't really question it."

The next layer was a light semi-sheer off white material with dark blue silk edged without sleeves and crossed over Robins body in a similar fashion to the first layer only this layer's neckline rested against robin's lower neck and came to a point at Robin's mid bust and only reached down to her knees. This layer was followed by sheer layer of and even lighter material even though it was the same color as the second layer. It had branches embroidered on it in the same color as the material and a golden silk edging with golden swirls embroidered into the silk. The silk went around her neck at the same level as the second layer and stopped at her stomach and never made a point even though the sheer clothe was only a few inches shorter than the first layer. Tharja smiled at her handy work so far.

"I knew it would look good on you." Tharja commented happily as she grabbed a thick dark blue silk obi like sash, with similar golden silk edged to the third layer, from her bed and wrapped it around Robin's waist covering from the bottom of her chest to the beginning of her hips. The time that Tharja spent tying it allowed Robin to notice that the upper edge of the sash made a small dip under her left breast were an intricate golden latch held a smooth white stone in its grasp.

"Phew only two more pieces. They look simple enough." Robin thought once Tharja finished tying the sash. Tharja retrieve the second to last piece from the bed, a thin belt made of the same golden material that lined the sash and third layer and had a matching clasp system to the one on the sash. Tharja aligned the two clasps which made it so the second strap that was attached to the belt swooped down across Robin's stomach and hugged her lower hip at its lowest point. An intricate golden talisman with 4 blue tassels with white beads, hung down at Robins mid thigh from the belt making a light jingling sound as Robin shifter her weight.

"And last but not least" Tharja started as she headed towards the last piece only to be cut off by an irritated knocking at the door.

"Gah, Hide, hide, gotta hide! I don't want anyone to see me in this." Robin thought as she panicked while looking around as Tharja answered the door irritated.

"You truly are insufferable aren't you?" Tharja asked expressing her irritation with the visitor continuing before they could speak. "I'll give you five minutes but she's mine for another hours." Tharja stated as if she was being generous before leaving in a huff. Lon'qu sighed as he walked in and closed the door behind him figuring he should take the time since it seemed as though he wouldn't be able to see Robin for the rest of the day.

"Geesh look what she's done to you." Lon'qu grumbled quietly as he walked over to Robin.

"Yeah I don't really feel like I should even be wearing this." Robin replied flustered.

"You shouldn't be." Lon'qu stated flatly causing Robin to flinch a bit.

"Well that's was a little harsh." Robin thought as she looked away causing Lon'qu to sigh again as he held his forehead.

"That's a Feroxi wedding dress." Lon'qu explained as he blushed and looked away from Robin, noticing discarded last piece that was still sitting on Tharja's bed.

"Oh." Was all Robin could say in response as her face began to heat up and turn a bright red while Lon'qu walked over to the final piece and picked it up.

"How ignorant." Lon'qu muttered before walking back over and putting the sheer gold light material with dark blue silk edging over Robin's head causing it to drape over her reaching the edge of the first layers sleeves. Embarrassed Robin did her best to think of a change of topic when she remembered the small wooden dragonfly sitting on its lily.

"Oh that's right." Robin started happily as she turned to grab the figure from her dresser and walked back slowly so she wouldn't trip, jingling the whole way there and back. "I know it's not a part of your culture but you gave me a gift so I figured I should give you one too." Robin finished as she offered the small dragonfly to the now highly surprised Lon'qu. He smiled as he accepted the small figure and looked it over before looking back at Robin with a smirk.

"You've never seen one of these before have you?" Lon'qu asked causing Robin to hang her head lightly.

"You got me. Was it that obvious?" Robin asked curiously only to get a light chuckle in response.

"I'll have to teach you how to catch some during the summer." Lon'qu stated as he pocketed the figure and a took a few steps closer to Robin so he could gently lift her chin. "Would you be ok with that?" Lon'qu asked quietly unaware that they were slowly getting closer to each other until he found himself softly kissing her through the veil. Lon'qu's hand naturally made its way to her waist as he move the veil with his other hand so it was over his head as well so he could kiss her rather than the veil then allowed his other hand to rest on her waist also.

Tharja came back the second his five minutes were up and cleared her throat causing the two to part both blushing and embarrassed but happy. "You know I have to hex you now right?" Tharja whispered darkly as Lon'qu walked passed only receiving a glare from bin as a response.

Once they were well rested the five paid off the inn tab and packed their bags for the ruins of time. After searched and combing the area for six and a half consecutive weeks Robin finally came across the entrance to the ruins. Robin shot a blast of fire magic into the air followed by as blast of air causing it to explode into dark black smoke above the tree line.

"I hope everyone can see that." Robin thought as she slowly and carefully made her way into the ruins that even after hundreds of years of decay still looked gorgeous. Robin looked around in wonder until she found a dark hooded figure standing off in the distance of the ruins.

"Who else would be here?" Robin worried, ready to fight as she slowly moved closer as the others entered the ruins at the same time. Robin signaled for them to quietly join her and carefully continued to move forwards until she froze in fear as the figure turned to face her as they removed there hood to reveal as smiling orange haired young boy no older the 15.

"Mother there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." The orange haired boy exclaimed happily as he hurried over and hugged Robin.

"M-Mother?" Robin replied slightly mortified "Um I think you have the wrong person."

"Mom come on it's me, Morgan. You know strapling young lad, love of your life and all that." Morgan replied with a familiar smirking smile.

"Ok, so um. Did you travel to the past with Marth?" Robin asked curiously causing Morgan's face to contort.

"Time travel is impossible. The air here is quite agreeable with you I'll admit. You look at least a decade younger but I'd know my mother through and through." Morgan stated as the rest of the group looked between the child that was hugging her and Gaius, completing the mental dot to dot puzzle at the same time as Robin. Gaius made the same connections as Robin blushed like a cherry causing him to smirk as he walked over and put his arm around Robin.

"You know I know I told you one or two cupcakes before, but I think I'm gonna have to ask for at least 6 if our future kid gonna be this good looking." Gaius stated smugly then looked back to Lon'qu with a glance that said 'eat your heart out.' As he thought "Point, game, and match for the pauper ladies and gentleman."

"Oh wow Gaius is here too?" Morgan asked happily as he let go of Robin.

"You know who I am?" Gaius asked doing his best to hide his smug happiness.

"Of course I do. You're" Morgan stated happily as Gaius waited to hear him say father. "My hero!"

Gaius dead panned since he just put on such a confident show. "Then who's your dad kid?" Gaius asked curiously. Surely she didn't marry someone else with orange hair.

"I donno, I can't remember." Morgan stated honestly as he crossed his arms and looked at the ground. "Any time I try and think of a memory of him it's just a big black spot. Even memories where mom is in them with him he's just a dark shadow."

"You and your kid need to work on that memory issue of yours." Fredrick stated as he scratched the back of his head as Tharja nodded in agreement.

* * *

Surprised? hopefully be prepared for another shock. Nothing is set in stone yet. I'd wait a little longer on that celebration Gaius lovers. This could still got to any of the three men. Look forward to reading the final chapter this Saturday. The polls close Friday at 8 pm. The official poll is one my profile page but comment votes are also accepted. See yeah then!

Comment response box:

PlegianAlterCake: Agreed, agreed, and agreed again. Gegors supports where just freaky weird O-o the whole time i though Robin was on an acid trip. and then the fact that she can support with Ricken weirded me out too. he's so young! hopefully you don't mind a little more chaos before the happy ending.

Guest that commented before also(i think?): your vote has been counted sorry this chapter had a distict lack of him. I figured it would add more shock factor to the orange haired Morgan.

to the new guest: Your Gaius vote has also been counted. hopefully you'll be able to read the story on Saturday when the final chapter debuted.


	6. Rejection and Love

OK so I'm going to get this out of the way. This chapter is the official end of the story. **But** I will be writing two other chapter for the other pairings as alternative endings. That being said if you don't like this chapter it's OK, just wait a little and I'm sure you'll get the ending that you wanted. ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Timber by Pitbull Ft. Ke$ha

* * *

"Alright everyone spread out, Naga's tear has to be here somewhere. " Robin announced once the group had settled down from finding Morgan. Although Tharja seemed to be almost happier that Gaius was about the discovery of the boy. Tharja and Fredrick went to look to the south of the ruins while Morgan and Gaius went to the north, Lon'qu checked the east and Robin checked the west.

"So what's your classification Sprout?" Gaius asked curiously as they walked around causing Morgan to laugh.

"I can't believe it. You gave me that same nickname in the future." Morgan stated happily knowing for sure that this was the guy he idolized.

"No kidding." Gaius replied with an amused smirk. "That doesn't answer my question though."

"I- I'm a thief." Morgan replied as he continued to look for any sign of Naga's tear. This completely solidified in Gaius' mind that Morgan was his child.

"You don't say." Gaius mumbled quietly as he spied a chest not far off in the distance. "Ok then Sprout, why don't you show your old man what you've got. Let's see you open that chest over there." Gaius suggested as he confidently walked over to the chest with Morgan.

"Alright, I totally got this." Morgan agreed as he plopped down in front of the chest and pulled out a set of small lock picking tools that looked familiar to Gaius.

"Huh," Gaius thought amused as he pulled out the set that he had bought only 4 month ago and realized that Morgan's where in a similar case that had years more wear and tear to it than the one in Gaius' hands. In fact he'd go as far to say that they were the exact same set. After watching Morgan tinker with the lock for a solid 20 minutes Gaius got extremely bored before walking around the room and then back to Morgan causing him to realize that Morgan was using the wrong tools for the lock. Gaius was about to point out the mistake that Morgan was making with the sound of heavy foot steps and hollow groaning was heard from the nearby set of steps.

"Risen." Morgan stated mortified as he turned his attention from the lock to the stairs.

"I'll take care of them. You just work on getting that lock open." Gaius stated quietly before walking over to the stairs and taking out his bow and a few arrows. "Dang I'm glad I decided to take Chrom up on that promotion." Gaius thought as he volleyed arrow after arrow down the stairs to take out the Risen before they could get to him. Gaius quickly ran out of arrows as the Risen started flooding the stair case causing Gaius to look around the room as he panicked before running over to the chest jamming his knife into the lock and twisting it causing it to open before turning back around and cutting one of the Risen's head clean off while Morgan retrieved the treasure from the chest .

"I- I got it! I got it! It's the tear!" Morgan cheered while Gaius continued to cut down the Risen. Deciding that sticking around any longer then necessary was a bad idea, Gaius quickly turned back to Morgan and grabbed him by the wrist so he could lead him away from the mob of at least 20 Risen warriors.

"That's great Sprout, now move before we're toast." Gaius ordered as he continued running through the halls. "Bubble! Bubbles, we could use a little help here!" Gaius yelled as loud as he could hoping that Robin might be able to hear his voice echo through the wall less frozen ruins.

"Uh boy." Robin thought as she looked around confused, she had gotten the message yes, but it echoed so much that she couldn't tell where they were. After running through the halls for a few more minutes Morgan's eyes lit up once he remembered a small glass bottle of black liquid in his pocket. Morgan yanked his arm from Gaius so he could grab one of his lock picking tools from his one pocket while grabbing the bottle of black liquid from the other.

"I can do this. I can be like mom." Morgan thought as he skidded to a stop and threw the bottle into the air throwing the picking tool right after.

"Are you crazy? come on! They're gaining on us!" Gaius barked as he skidded to a stop not far away. The picking tool hit the bottle dead on breaking the bottle and causing the liquid to combust in and orange cloud of smoke.

"There!" Robin mentally yelled as she started sprinting to the explosion.

"I did it!" Morgan cheered then hurried to continue running away.

"That's some crazy accuracy you got there Sprout." Gaius complemented as the two continued running away.

"Thanks." Morgan replied as they started to approach a four way intersection in the ruins.

"Wrong move." Robin stated deviously after the two had past her, sending a large blast of fire at the group of Risen taking out about a fourth of them before moving back into one of the hallways With Gaius and Morgan so the Risen wouldn't be able to attack at all angles.

"Just as planned." Morgan said happily as he pulled out his sword. The three worked together to take out the rest of the Risen and managed to do so by the time that Fredrick, Tharja, and Lon'qu arrived.

"Well that was an interesting family bonding exercise." Gaius pointed out as he put his arm around Robin again causing her to blush. "Hey Sprout, what was that black stuff that you used before?"

"Oh that? That was just a small mixture of herbs and other various things that can combust when it comes in contact with iron." Morgan stated as he looked up to Robin to see if she was impressed.

"Interesting." Tharja stated with a wicked smile.

"Agreed, How did you come up with a concoction like that?" Robin asked curiously causing Morgan to smile.

"Hello, I am your son. I had to get my brain for tactics somewhere." Morgan replied as he walked over to his mom. "Oh and here, I think you were looking for this?" Morgan offered the tear to Robin causing her to smile before ruffling his hair. "Aw, come on seriously? You're gonna do that here too?" Morgan asked annoyed as he smoothed down his wiry hair causing Robin to laugh.

Once they made it back to the village from before Robin went to the United Pegasus Postal Services office, or UPPS for short, to send word to Chrom that they had found the tear though she conveniently left out the discovery of Morgan. From there the group followed their old pattern of travel for the next 5 weeks. The group finally made it to the top of the last mountain that they had to trek when Morgan's eyes lit up from a sudden idea. Morgan ran ahead of the group to a good sturdy tree producing the 20 years older Whittling knife that Lon'qu had just given Robin not too long ago and carved a circle into the tree's dead bark and ripped off the bark before putting it on the ground and sitting on it.

"Hey mom watch this!" Morgan yelled before giving himself a little shove allowing him to start rocketing down the side of the mountain causing Robin to laugh a bit.

"Don't get too far ahead!" Robin called before going to the same tree and cutting out a few more pieces for everyone else to use.

"Her I go!" Robin called as she slid down the mountain after the others as Fredrick galloped on horseback not far behind them. Robin giggled as she looked over to find Tharja standing on her piece of wood, easily maneuvering around potential debris that was in the path.

"Come on Robin try it! It's fun." Tharja stated with her usual wicked smile. Excited but nervous Robin shifted her weight around so she could try standing also, laughing from adrenaline as she wobbled to keep her balance.

"Wahooo!" Robin howled happily and laughed again once she got the hang of it then used a small blast of wind magic to make her go faster so she could catch up to the three guys in the front. "Why didn't I think of this before! It would have made traveling so much more fun and twice as fast for sure." Robin thought as she swerved past Lon'qu then Gaius so that she was right alongside Morgan.

"I'll beat you to the bend!" Morgan challenged with the same twinkle in his eye that Robin usually gets when she feels mischievous.

"You're on! Just know I don't lose easily." Robin replied with the same twinkle in her eye.

"Excuse me." Gaius stated as he passed the two while lying on his back, His arms behind his head as he pretended to yawn causing both Morgan and Robin to laugh. To Morgan's annoyance both Robin and Gaius beat him to the bend.

"I just let you win is all." Morgan humphed as he looked back to the mountain side they had just sledded down to see the rest of the group join them.

"Ok the last village before we're back should be just around this bend" Robin stated happily knowing they had to have saved at least an hour of travel time doing that, only to freeze in horror as she saw the village engulfed in flames, the screams of the villagers filling the air. "Crap." Robin thought as she quickly ran into the village to find it full of brigands that where effectively destroying everything they touched. "Take them out! We have to stop these fires!" Robin yelled as she and the others hurried into the fray as the villagers one by one started worked on putting out the fire once they felt safe.

Gaius ran through the village firing arrows at every Brigand he saw until he was out of arrows once more. Gaius did a jump spin as he sliced the one that had been chasing after him causing the brigand to fall to the ground dead as Gaius smirked and put a new candy into his mouth. "Like taking candy from a babe." Gaius stated as he looked around for another brigand to take out only to find one sneaking up on Morgan causing him to curse the fact that he was too far away to help. "Sprout, on your six!" Gaius called out causing Morgan to turn around as the brigand started to sprint towards him. Morgan's eyes became hard and cold as he pulled out his sword and sliced at the ax wielding brigand four time before finally making a clean killing cut through the brigands torso.

"Hot dang." Gaius thought as he hurried over to Morgan's side as Morgan put his sword away.

"Retreat! The sheppards are here! Everyone retreat!" the leader of the band yelled out as he ran for the village exit only to skid to a stop as Robin stood in the way and zapped the last of them. The group worked for the next few hours to finish putting out the fires only to find out that the inn had been burnt to the ground.

"Great." Robin thought as she and the others found a clearing by a small but deep river where they started setting up camp "well I guess one extra night without a bed isn't gonna kill me." Robin thought with a chuckle once her tent was finished then decided to go and check on Morgan.

"Hey mom what's up?" Morgan asked as he turned his attention from cleaning his sword to his mother.

"Not much, I just figured I'd stop by and check on you." Robin replied honestly causing Morgan to smile.

"I'm fine mom. You always worry too much." Morgan replied though in truth he was happy to have any time he could get with his mom since she had died in his time.

"Robin!" Called a familiar voice that Robin hadn't heard for a while.

"Chrom?" Robin asked quietly as she turned towards where the voice came from causing Morgan to stand up from his bed. Robin exited the tent to find Chrom getting off of Cordelia's Pegasus and hurrying over to Robin as Cordelia stays to take care of her steed. "Chrom, when, How?" Robin asked as he pulled Robin into a hug.

"Heavens I've missed you." Chrom stated happily then let her go so he could look down at her. "Distance truly does make the heart grow fonder."

"Aaawkward" Morgan sang as he walked out of the tent causing Robin to crack up.

"Who is that?" Chrom asked curiously as he walked over to Morgan.

"Well um. You know how Marth came from the future?" Robin started causing Chrom to turn slightly so he could look at her.

"Yeah." Chrom replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well she wasn't the only one. You see that's umm." Robin stumbled over her words trying to think of how to say "I was right. I never grew to have feelings for you and ended up having a kid with someone else. Oh by the way that's him."

"That's our kid." Gaius stated as he put his arm around Robin causing Chrom's jaw to drop as he looked between Gaius and Morgan.

"So I guess I should take this to mean that you won't be returning my feelings?" Chrom asked sadly.

"Uhhh, I'm just gonna go back in my tent now. Have fun talking with the Exalted, mom." Morgan stated before turning and walking back into his tent sending a dagger straight through Chrom's heart by calling her mom.

"I see, well I wish you both the best of luck." Chrom stated half heartedly as he scratched the back of his head before deciding to change the subject. "Have you eaten yet? Cordelia packed provisions for if we managed to into run you."

"I just ate a few brownies so I'm good. Thanks for asking blue." Gaius replied before walking away, having lost interest in the subject.

"And you?" Chrom asked as he looked to Robin.

"I had some bear jerky not long ago though I haven't seen Morgan eat anything lately." Robin stated as she followed Chrom over to the Pegusus to grab a plate full of food for her son.

Robin happily walked over to Morgan's tent with the lunch and walked in only to find he wasn't there. "That's strange." Robin thought as she went over to Gaius's tent to see if maybe he was there.

"Morgan!" Robin called as she walked out of his tent causing Lon'qu to look over to the camp from where he was fishing to see Morgan leaving from the back entrance of Tharja's tent with his hood over his head as he hurried into the nearby woods.

"Hm." Lon'qu grumbled as he got up to follow Morgan feeling as though something fishy was going on.

"Morgan?" Robin asked as she walked into Gaius's tent causing Gaius to chuckle as he walked over to Robin who was still looking around Gaius's tent even though it was obvious that Morgan was not there.

"Well luckily for me there is no one by that name in this tent." Gaius replied as he snaked his arm around Robin so he could pull her close.

"Gaius this is serious I can't find him anywhere." Robin retorted as Gaius took the plate of food from her and put it on his nearby desk.

"Baby, stop worrying so much. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just out playing in the forest." Gaius did his best to calm Robin as he gently pressed her head against his chest and ran his fingers through her hair as kissing the top of her head.

"I should be far enough away now." Lon'qu heard Morgan whisper to himself. Curiously Lon'qu moved closer, making sure not to make a sound as he watched Morgan produce a small bottle of black liquid causing Lon'qu to worry. Acting quickly Lon'qu snatched the bottle from Morgan then took a few steps back so Morgan would have a harder time getting the bottle back.

"Hey! That's mine you jerk." Morgan hissed as he stood up and glared at Lon'qu.

"What where you planning on doing with this?" Lon'qu asked returning the glare.

"What do you care. You haven't so much as said hi to me before now and now you think you can come out of nowhere and judge me?" Morgan argued though lon'qu stayed silent. Morgan sighed before running his hand through his hair causing it to stick out a little. "It's juice ok. I drink it before meditating, now give it back." Morgan lied causing Lon'qu to smirk as he uncorked the bottle. Lon'qu sniffed the content causing him to pull his head back from the foul smell before putting the bottle to his lips though he didn't intend to drink any.

"Are you crazy? don't drink that!" Morgan cried out trying to grab it, Lon'qu took a step back dodging Morgan as he smirked.

"If it's not safe for me to drink, then why were you about to drink this foul concoction?" Lon'qu asked as he walked over to the nearby river bend not even waiting for a response before he dumped out the content of the bottle into the water then dropped the bottle in for good measure.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Morgan asked as he tried to cover his hair as it turned from orange to a dull brown.

"What in Naga's name" Lon'qu started but stopped since he couldn't find his words.

"Great, and that was the last of my supply. Mom is going to kill me when she finds out I've been lying to her." Morgan started to freak out as he rustled his hair causing it to look more and more like Lon'qu's making Lon'qu's eyes bulge a bit.

"You. Are you really a thief?" Lon'qu asked though he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question.

"No." Morgan sighed. "Please don't tell. She's scary when she's angry." Morgan whined as Lon'qu smirked a bit. Lon'qu walked up to Morgan, putting his hand on Morgan's shoulder before hugging the boy causing Morgan to jolt a bit from surprise when his memories started flooding back.

"D-dad?" Morgan asked as he looked to Lon'qu before his face went pale. "Ah Grima, mom is really gonna kill me now."

"You can stay in my tent. She won't look there."Lon'qu offered. "I- I'll talk to her tonight."

"You'd do that for me?" Morgan asked confused Lon'qu nodded as he looked in the direction of the camp.

"Put your hood back on. I'll help you get there." Lon'qu stated before explaining his plan to his newly discovered son. After properly hiding Morgan with food and water Lon'qu stormed over to Tharja's tent.

"Woman!" Lon'qu growled as he entered her tent.

"Lon'qu. what can I do for you today?" Tharja asked coyly even though she knew why he had come.

"Is this how you planned to hex me? By hiding the truth about Morgan?" He asked venomously which only caused her to laugh. He knew full well now that she had been supplying Morgan with the strange liquid that turned his hair orange for short bits of time.

"You silly fool. that's not hexing at all. That's simply spitting." Tharja replied looking Lon'qu dead in his eyes. "I hexed you so that any child you ever had would never look up to you and would want to be like the one person you hate most." Tharja explained smugly. "And it worked too. Morgan came to me every day for that concoction so that he could be like Gaius."

"Remove this hex from me, woman." Lon'qu demanded darkly though quietly.

"Well I could if I wanted to but then you'd forget everything. Are you sure you want me to do that?" Tharja asked with a cruel smile knowing full well that she was the cat of this game of cat and mouse. Lon'qu stayed silent for a while before leaving the tent.

"Interesting." Tharja cooed wickedly before turning her attention back to her hex that she was working on.

That night Lon'qu did go to visit Robin despite how nervous he was.

"Ahem, Er, Robin?" Lon'qu called as he entered Robin's tent.

"Oh, Hello Lon'qu. Is something wrong?" Robin asked as she got up from her desk and walked over to him with a smile even though she was still worried about Morgan, who she still hadn't seen since noon time.

"No. Yes?" Lon'qu replied as his face started to turn a light pink from embarrassment. "I was hoping to talk to you about." Lon'qu paused as he struggled with his words "About that night back at the inn."

"I, um. Are you feeling ok?" Robin asked as her face also began to turn red as she remembered.

"No, It's frightening, But wonderful." Lon'qu stated confusing Robin as her stomach felt like it was starting to tie into a knot. "I-I confess I do have…Naga, why must these feelings be so vexing?" Lon'qu asked rhetorically as he held his head. "You see, Robin… It appears that I've grown." His throat grew tight "Quite… fond of you." Lon'qu finished as he managed to barely choke out his feelings as he let go of his head.

"What?" Robin asked quietly as her face grew even redder. "H-he's just messing with me. He must be. This is cruel Lon'qu." Robin thought as she looked away sadly.

"I thought that night. That maybe, if I could express how I felt to you in that one moment, these terrifying feelings would leave me for good." Lon'qu explained as he looked away also. "But they didn't. These feelings have grown despite my best efforts." Lon'qu paused as he shifted his weight.

"It seems all of my plans to make you laugh have had some unforeseen consequences." Robin stated quietly as she did her best to gather her courage to look at him.

"I must know- do you share my feelings? Even a little bit?" Lon'qu blurted out his, face covered in a crimson blush though his face was slightly contorted from fear of the answer that she might give him.

"Well, at first I couldn't stand you… But then something happened…" Robin started her reply picking her words carefully.

"Yes?" Lon'qu asked as he started to feel a small sense of hope.

"I- I've come to care deeply for you Lon'qu" Robin replied "That one moment we had back at the inn, is the happiest I've ever felt." Robin added with a smile causing Lon'qu to smile as well while he moved so that he could hold Robin in his arms and give her a kiss.

"When Morgan called me mother, when I saw that his hair was orange. Well I didn't know what to think. I still don't know what to think." Robin admitted then shook her head trying to get rid of the fears that plagued her mind. "What do we do?"

"Well the Next step that I do know of." Lon'qu started then paused so he could grab something from his pocket, producing a small golden band. "Will you accept this?"

"You bought me a ring? So you've been planning to?" Robin started only to have Lon'qu cut her off.

"For some time now yes. I bought it in town for you a few days past. Though I never figured I'd ever give it to you." Lon'qu answered honestly as he looked to the ring nervously. "I don't think I can begin to explain how hard it was to enter a women's jewelry store." He added with a soft smile.

"And yet you did that for me." Robin cooed happily as Lon'qu put the ring on her finger.

"Never in my worst nightmares did I envision doing such a thing for a woman. And yet I couldn't be happier that I did." Lon'qu stated as he looked Robin in the eyes "I hope you like it."

"Hey mom? I was wondering if we could study together again today." Morgan asked as he sheepishly walked in with his now brown hair, worried that she would be made at him for deceiving her. Robin gasped as she slowly walked over and stroked Morgan's hair as tears welled up in her eyes before she grabbed him and hugged him.

"Hey dad? Why is mom crying?" Morgan asked concerned as he wrapped his arms around Robin.

"How long has your hair been brown you silly boy?" Robin asked as she wiped the small about of water from her eyes as she smiled at Morgan.

"Um, the whole time? I've been dying it using a coloring Hex that Tharja had been making for me." Morgan explained causing Robin to laugh. "You're not made at me?" Morgan asked confused.

"Of course not. I'm just happy to know that you're safe. I've been worried sick about you all day." Robin replied as she kissed Morgan's forehead.

"So while you're in to mood to not be mad at me, I should probably let you know I'm also not a thief. I'm a swords master like dad. I just figured that since you guys didn't know anything about me yet that I could, reclassify. I always wanted to be a thief." Morgan explained causing Robin to sigh as she shook her head though she was still smiling.

"I forgive you." Robin replied causing Morgan to smile as well. "But you have to help me explain this all to Gaius as your punishment." Robin added causing Morgan's smile to quickly turn to a frown.

"Fine." Morgan agreed as he looked to his dad who motioned for him to shoo. "Well I'm going to go to my tent until then. Good night mom. Dad." Morgan said before walking out of the tent.

"Robin." Lon'qu stated quietly causing Robin to turn and face him.

"Yes?" Robin asked curiously.

"I, er, what I mean to say is. I wish to display my affection for you." Lon'qu stated awkwardly unsure of how to put what he was feeling into words causing Robin to smile as she walked over and put her hands on his chest while he put his arm around her waist. He kissed her softly then again and again Each time they parted then went back for another kiss the kiss became more and more passionate. Lon'qu could feel Robin going weak so he wrapped one of his legs around one of her legs to help support her weight as he moved one of his hand to help support her head. A few moments later Gaius walked in only to draw back from shock which quickly changed to anger.

"You, I." Gaius fumbled; Lon'qu had jumped on to Gaius's cloud nine and kicked him off. "What the heck?! Get away from her!" Gaius yelled as he walked over and took Robin from Lon'qu's arms causing Lon'qu to glare at him.

"Let her go." Lon'qu stated darkly as he moved to unsheathe his sword until Morgan walked in.

"I heard yelling what's going on?" Morgan asked, Gaius looked back and see Morgan's fluffy brown locks causing Gaius's heart to sink.

"Hey sprout. How long have you had brown hair?" Gaius asked hurt as Morgan looked away not happy that he had to answer that question again.

"The whole time. I started dying my hair orange when I was 10 because I wanted to be like you. You're my Hero Gaius. I wanted to be just like you." Morgan explained causing Gaius to look away as he held his head while trying to process what Morgan told him. "That's why I also pretended to be a thief, so I could impress you." Morgan added sheepishly as Gaius sighed and frowned as he let go of Robin and looked over to Lon'qu.

"Hey slicer." Gaius stated to get Lon'qu's attention. "She better be happy, if I find out that she's ever not happy." Gaius paused as he gave a thumbs down. "You're going down got it?" Gaius asked to which Lon'qu nodded before Gaius left.

* * *

So the polls didn't really help ;^;

-poll results-

Gaius: 8 votes Lon'qu: ...8 votes... Chrom: 7 votes. oh wait. just got another last minute vote for Chrom... 8 votes.

my initial reaction: -Flips table- Well now what!

it just made me realize that there were so many people rooting for Robin to be happy and in turn I'd like for all of you to be happy too which is why i'll be writing an alternative ending were robin marries chrom and another alternative ending where she marries Gaius. Thank you all for reading and being supportive as i rushed to get this whole story written and edited in one week. It really helped fuel the long nights of writing.

Comment responses:

Skytale: I agreed with you :) after re reading the story it just seemed natural that she would end up with him.

ASiriusWriter01: Umm. Surprise!-throws confetti- yep I was scheming alright. and now you know what. hopefully you're OK with this ending if not the next one should be out on Sunday.

Plegianaltercake: Nope! mwahahaha I feel evil for making his hair orange but it just added so much to have them be confused. I love a little chaos in my romance. ;^; friends?


	7. Alternate1: The Prince and the Pauper

Allow me to just say that I am so tempted to make this the official ending. I legit cried as I wrote parts of this as weird as that probably sounds. If you are like me and can handle or even enjoy listening the the same song on loop I recommend doing that with the suggested song and listening to it as you read. it just adds something. You guys are going to love this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: The Other Side by Jason Derulo

* * *

Finding Morgan in those ruins proved to be a blessing in disguise for Robin. At first she was skeptical about whether or not he was actually her son but as time passed and as they traveled home together she grew to love her son and wanted to take care of him while he was with her. It took a lot of scrapping and saving with her meager salary but after a year Robin had saved up enough to buy a small home in Ylisstol for her and Morgan to live in. Gaius did his best to make sure that he was a part of Morgan's life as well. He started taking on more heists and on the easier one even took Morgan with to help teach him the trade. Robin had never been happier then when the two would walk through with huge grins on their faces. Everything just felt right.

"Oh, blast this leaky roof." Robin muttered as she stood on a chair so she could shove a rag into the hole to keep the rain from coming into the house. "I'll have to ask Gaius for help with fixing that once they're back." Robin thought as she carefully jumped off the chair then carried it back down the stairs and put it next to the table set in her moderate size kitchen. Robin looked out the kitchen window that was behind the sink as she started to work on cleaning the dishes, humming as she enjoyed the sound of the gentle cleansing rain. "I hope that they're ok." Robin thought with a sigh as she looked up to the sky and said a silent prayer that everything would be OK. Robin dropped the plate she was holding causing it to shatter against the ground as she jumped from surprised from the sudden loud knocking at the door.

"Coming!" Robin called as she left the plate broken on the floor as she hurried to the door and opened it to find a soldier standing outside.

"May I come in?" asked a familiar voice causing Robin to stare at the soldier confused as she let them in, closing the door behind them before speaking.

"Chrom? What are you doing wearing a soldiers uniform?" Robin asked as she laughed amused by Chrom's charade while Chrom took off the helmet he was wearing and the uniform's head and neck wrap as he smiled.

"Making Maribelle my new advisor on public interactions was definitely an interesting mistake. I'm hardly ever allowed to leave the castle unless she ok's it. It's quite" Chrom paused as he tried to figure out the word he was looking for.

"Stiffling? Over bearing? Controlling?" Robin listed causing Chrom to laugh.

"I miss when you'd live in the castle and I could visit you more freely. Just being able to talk to you has put me in such high spirits." Chrom stated as he walked over to the nearby couch and sat down.

"Chrom I lived in the barracks not the castle." Robin replied with a chuckle as she sat with him.

"Still it was nice to be able to see you so often."Chrom said as he looked down at his hand while he interlaced his fingers.

"It was nice but I have Morgan to think about now. I have no idea how he'll get back to his time and I don't intend to just push him away." Robin explained even though she knew that chrom already understood.

"Where is Morgan by the way is he home?" Chrom asked curiously as he looked around to see if he could find the boy. While the fact that Morgan didn't share his hair color did bother Chrom, he couldn't help but respect Morgan for being as brilliant as his mother.

"Nah, He and Gaius are off." Robin stopped and caught herself from admitting there were out stealing. "Buying groceries, I ran out of carrots and milk for the stew I was planning on making." Robin lied making sure to look Chrom in the eyes so she wouldn't give off any signs that she was lying.

"He's a good boy." Chrom smiled softly, Impressed that Morgan would be disciplined and kind enough to go shopping for his mother even if she was his mothers past self.

"Yeah," Robin agreed trailing off as she started to mentally worry again about if they were safe.

"So I do have a reason for being here." Chrom stated with a chuckled, amused by the fact that he had gotten so sidetracked.

"What can I help you with then?" Robin asked as she folded her hand on her lap. It was strange to be around him out of uniform to say the least.

"Robin, I still love you and I want you to be my Queen." Chrom started only to be cut off as Robin stood up.

"I refuse." Robin stated bluntly taking a few steps away. "I can't marry you if I don't love you back Chrom. I can't do that to you. " Robin stated as she crossed her arms so she could hug herself with her back facing Chrom.

"I don't need you to love me. The fact that you care for me is enough. Just knowing that you're there and to have you near, gives me strength to keep moving forward. No matter the hardship. " Chrom replied as he stood behind her, wanting to reach out and grab her knowing that she was close enough to do so, yet it felt if he tried that he could never reach her. "With you by my side I know I could lead my people to a great time of peace and prosperity and I owe them that much at least." Robin sighed as her resolved weakened from Chrom's silver tongue.

" You don't mean that. My caring for you won't be enough one day and what then?" Robin replied as she turned slightly so she could look at him.

"If you can tell me that you're feelings for me have not grown since I first asked you to marry me a year and a half ago I will leave you be and never ask you again." Chrom offered his ultimatum though it was the hardest think he could ever agree to do.

"I could not." Robin replied honestly as she looked to the far wall of the room causing Chrom to smile wildly. "It is by a small amount but they have grown."

"Then with time I know you could learn to love me. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes so long as you are by my side forever." Chrom said eagerly hoping that maybe he could convince her to change her mind. "My feelings for you have never wavered."

"If this is what you want, then I will do it." Robin managed to choke out but instantly regretted it. "It is my duty to do what is best for this country that has so openly accepted me despite my not knowing who I am."

"Then with this ring I pledge my heart to you." Chrom stated as he slipped his birth ring onto Robin's finger then kissed her. "I must go and inform the court." Chrom said as he realized that he had a lot to do now before putting his disguise back on. "You won't regret this Robin I swear it. You'll be the happiest bride in all of Ylisse." Chrom added as he walked to the door and out to the streets, leaving Robin alone to think about what she had just agreed to.

"Oh Naga, what have I done? What have I done?" Robin mentally panicked as she began to shake from fear. She had just made the biggest mistake of her life and she couldn't undo it. The messenger had already left to make sure that everyone knew of it too. "I just need to get my mind off of it. I did what I had to. This is for the people of Ylisse. It's for the best." Robin reasoned as she started to cook dinner as usual making sure to clean up the broken plate before she started to make the stew she had mentioned earlier. After cooking for a good three hours Robin could easily say that getting her mind off of it, didn't work at all. She was still worried and still shaking. Robin carefully moved the pot to the table and put three settings of silverware onto the table before grabbing the plates. Robin was about to place the last plate when Morgan and Gaius walked in.

"Well hello there." Gaius said happily as he shifted the bag of stolen good so it wasn't hurting his arm causing Robin to look up and let go of the plate allowing it to shatter on the floor. Once she saw Gaius she realized that she would never be allowed to see him again.

"Wow that's some reaction bubbles. Is everything ok?" Gaius asked as he watched her with concern as she curse while cleaning up the plate then moved that shards over to the trash can.

"Hey mom, what's that on your hand?" Morgan asked noticing the ring first as she drop the shards into the trash can. "Is that… Grima… is that a engagement ring, mother?"Morgan asked as his eyes bulged causing Robin to laugh from pain before she turned to face them.

"Yes Morgan. It is." Robin stated sadly as her mouth trembled a bit. "The exalted stopped by today and asked me to marry him." Robin explained as she looked away feeling guilty under Gaius's gaze. "It was my duty to this country to accept." Robin added to try and ease her pain though it only made it worse. Gaius shook his head in disbelief and pain as the small round lump of gold in his pocket grew heavy reminding him that it had been there for the past few months.

"You, but I, what?" Gaius thought as he tried to register what Robin had just told him.

"Mom." Morgan said quietly in a tone that Robin mistook for disappointment causing her to openly weep into her hands.

"I didn't know what else to do." Robin managed to muffle through her sobs as Gaius walked over and held her in his arms while he ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her even though he was in pretty bad shape as well. If only he had acted sooner this wouldn't have happened.

"It'll be ok bubbles." Gaius choked out thought he felt that it was a lie. "Could you…Would it be possible for you to tell the prince that you misspoke?" Gaius asked curiously using his last remaining shred of hope.

"No, he's already sent out the notices by now." Robin replied cursing herself for not holding her resolve. Gaius sighed as he held her tight, what else could he do beside that?

They days seemed to drag on for ever after that. Robin would rarely see hide or tail of Gaius and Morgan would usually just sit around at home practicing with his knives. Before Robin knew it she found herself being dressed in a white gown by some of the castle staff praying that something would cause the wedding the be canceled.

"Well, I guess this is it then." Robin thought as she was lead through the halls of the castle that would soon be her home. Upon Chrom's request she had sold the house that she worked so hard to buy, leaving the stack of large Bullions in her rucksack banished to the far corner so she wouldn't have to look at it and think of all the memories that the house had held. Quietly Robin walked to the large set of double doors that lead to the throne room and stood there trying to gather the strength that she was able to give to give to others to have the courage to move forward. Only to receive none as the doors opened for her exposing her to the crowd that had gathered just to see her and Chrom. "I can do this. I-I can do this." Robin thought walking down the Aisle with a since of confidence that she had been trying to find the past few months. Robin stayed quiet as the Cleric read the ceremony to the crowd until it came to near the end of the ceremony.

"Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be married?" The cleric looked around to the crowd that stayed quiet.

"I do." Range a voice through the hall that caused Robin's eyes to light up as she looked around trying to find them. Robin herd the thump of feet hitting the ground behind her causing her to turn around to find Gaius smirking at her.

"Hey bubbles. Mind if I cut in?" Gaius asked before quickly grabbing her around her waist and yanking on a rope that was next to him causing the two to be quickly hoisted up to through the ceiling to the room above.

"Thanks guys" Gaius stated once the two were safely on the stone floor before handing Robin one of his Knifes as Robin noticed that the room was full of Gaius's partners in crime. "You might need this if we're going to get away." Gaius offered causing Robin to smile as she stood and accepted the knife cutting the dress just above the knees so she could move freely. The other theifs whistled and howled as the cloth fell to the ground and Gaius offered Robin his hand. Robin happily accepted as the clattering of metal armor started to fill the halls. "And off we go." Gaius stated as the group ran out of the room and through the halls down to the lowest point of the Castle's outer walls. Gaius jumped from the wall with ease landing on his feet. "Come on bubbles." Gaius called causing Robin to smile, taking a few steps back before running at the walls edge and jumping off like Gaius had. Gaius did manage to catch Robin though the impact caused him to fall back with her still in his arms. Robin laughed from the adrenaline before kissing Gaius.

"I can believe that we're actually doing this." Robin stated as Gaius got up and put robin onto her feet. "I thought you hated me." Robin admitted as they continued to run through the streets of Ylisstol with the others following not far behind.

"Never." Gaius replied simple. The group quickly made it to the nearest exit where a wagon was waiting for them. Gaius picked up Robin as he nimbly hurried into the back of the wagon without missing a single step. Once everyone was in the wagon Gaius took the reins and hurried away from Ylisstol as fast as the horses could take them. After a few hours of riding in the back of the wagon in blissful silence the wagon came to a stop confusing Robin slightly. "Alright men, to your positions!" Gaius called out causing Robin to fear that they had run into trouble as everyone hurried from the wagon.

"Whats going on?" Robin thought curiously as she stood up, frightened to leave the Wagon in case Chrom had managed to catch them.

"Did you hear me Bubbles?" Gaius asked curiously with a laugh causing Robin to relax a bit. "Come on out. It's safe." Robin curiously jumped out of the back of the wagon only to gasp at what she saw. There in the middle of the forest was a large group of what she assumed to be Gaius's entire gang smiling at her as they made a path for her where Gaius was waiting at the end with Morgan and a Cleric. Robin smiled as she walked down the aisle so that she was standing across from Gaius and held his hands.

"Bubbles? Be mine forever."Gaius requested, looking down at her with soft happy eyes.

"Of course you silly fool." Robin said as she embraced him then kissed him causing the Cleric to laugh.

"I don't think we got to that part yet."The cleric pointed out amused. "Aw to heck with it. Ladies and gentlemen the Bride and groom." The Cleric stated with a smile causing the crowd to whoop and holler happily as the two parted. Morgan walked over holding a pillow with two rings and offered them to his parent's. Gaius removed Chrom's ring from Robin's hand, keeping her hand in his as put the ring in his pocket before looking to Morgan.

"Thanks Sprout." Gaius stated as he took the small gold ring that he made for Robin and gently put it on Robin's finger. Robin smiled softly at the new ring before taking Gaius ring from the pillow and placing it on his finger. After adjusting the ring a bit Gaius stroked Robin's check before giving her a strong and passionate kiss.

"Ewewew, still here guys. Come on I don't need to know how I was conceived" Morgan joked causing the two to laugh as they parted. Gaius walked over to one of the thieves that he knew he could trust and put Chrom's ring in his hand.

"We've been through a lot but please take this to the postal office in ylisstol and mail it back to the prince. He'll be missing it." Gaius requested. "you can have my half of our next heist." Gaius offered receiving a nod of approval from the thief before he ran off to take care of the mission Gaius gave him.

"Gaius what will we do now?" Robin asked as she realized that Chrom was most likely still looking for her.

"For now we relax and enjoy the company." Gaius stated sweetly before kissing her forehead. "Well find a small village to settle down in near the border of Plegia later." Gaius explained as he shrugged as if the fact that he was now wanted for stealing the future queen was no big deal, causing robin to laugh before leaning in so she could whisper.

"So, how are we gonna ditch Sprout for the night then hm?" Robin whispered into Gaius's ear causing him to blush before quickly walking over to Morgan.

"Hey Morgan have I ever introduced you to my good friend and mentor Volke?" Gaius asked causing Robin to laugh.

True to his word Gaius ended up finding a home for them near the border of Plegia. Gaius knew that Robin had sold her house and managed to have one of his friend grab the Rucksack of Bullions while he rescued Robin. Robin happily allowed Gaius to use that gold to pay for their new home. There he, Robin and Morgan lived happily. After three years Robin found that Morgan had disappeared only to find a note that said he was going home. Two days later Robin happily learned that she was pregnant so she and Gaius wouldn't have to be without Morgan for long.

Gaius took up Thieving full time to pay the bills since Robin no longer was the army's chief tactician, he was never happier to put in the extra hours since it meant he could be with the one he loved.

* * *

;^; Gaius why you so cute! Gah I have no idea how I'm going to have Chrom's chapter stand up to this new standard of cute. I don't think I can do it. -dies- even so. I will try for the good of the Chrom lovers.

Comment response corner:

ASiriusWriter01: And I shall count that as a win on my tally board. I love writing stories that aren't easy to figure out the ending. It makes it all the more fun. -w- yeah poor Lon'qu Morgan does listen to him and naturally takes up Lon'qu's classification but he doesn't want it which is hard for Lon'qu. All though there is a loophole to Tharja's hex and he did manage to use it at least for a little bit. If he genuinely hates himself then Morgan will be able to want to be like Lon'qu. yep i'm a cruel little bugger.

Skytale: Epic uncle indeed :D I'm thinking about added a few paralogues or at least a epilogue for each ending I donno if I have enough of a life to do that though. -dies-

PlegianAlterCake: yes they will be one big very happy family. Gaius ends up getting over the heart break and desides to try and be the coolest Role model ever since he knows that their kid is going to end up looking up to him and teaches Morgan how to be a moral thief. -nods- yep Tharja is just Tharja, meddling yes but not evil. Although i have to wonder if the reason that she's obsessed with Robin is because she knows that Robin is actually Grima and wanted to be around when Grima awoke so she could say that she served Grima in both lives. Food for thought.

FireEmblemMae: You were right :D twas suspicious i'm glad that you enjoyed ^_^ hopefully this one is just as good.


	8. Alternate2: Pearls and Swine

Sorry this took so long ;^; I couldn't find any inspiration at all for this chapter until I found the song in the song suggestion. Hallelujah for zed right? This chapter came out really cute even though poor Gaius gets his heart ripped out again. **New poll!** make sure you vote if you want to read more. I'm thinking about adding epilogues and maybe a paralogues or two for each ending. The poll is simple. would you be interested in that or not?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

song suggestion: Stay the Night by Zed Ft. Haley Williams (that chick from Paramore)

* * *

"This is going to be so freaking awkward," Robin thought as she approached the gates to Ylisstol. It had take them a little longer than planned to return home with the tear of Naga because of how terrified Robin was of coming home with Morgan, who she could not deny was her son. Once they entered the city it didn't take long for the gang to make it into the castle halls and to the doors of the court room.

"Ready babe?"Gaius asked with a smirk which caused Robin to shutter a little on the inside. Sure she found him attractive, he was good looking after all, but she just couldn't see herself having a kid with the guy. He was just too immature for her liking. Robin took a deep breath before pushing the doors open to reveal the group to the court room.

"Robin?" Chrom breathed as he saw the woman who he admired dearly for the first time in 4 months. Chrom stood from his throne as the group entered, Robin couldn't help but flinch when she saw Chrom eyeing Morgan curiously.

"My liege, we have returned with the tear." Fredrick stated as he took a knee in front of Chrom.

"Thank you Fredrick." Chrom replied gently before looking back to Robin "I trust your endeavor was a safe one?" Chrom asked curiously. Robin was about to answer when Morgan tugged on her sleeve.

"Hey mom, who is that?"Morgan whispered causing Robin to go pale as Chrom's jaw dropped to the floor.

"M-mother? How long where you away?" Chrom asked flabbergasted that such a grown child was calling the woman he loved mother.

"Chrom, this is Morgan…"Robin started in response, her body trembling from fear of judgement. "He is my future son." Robin instantly felt lighter once the words left her lips though her guilt didn't leave her.

"I see…"Chrom said quietly before walking over to Morgan and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Then he is welcome here as much as any other citizen."

"Thank you sir." Morgan replied slightly surprised at the man's actions. "But I don't know who you are still. I honestly have no memories of you." Morgan added sending another knife into the prince's heart.

"I am Chrom, leader of the sheppards and exalted of Ylisse." Chrom answered causing Morgan to take a slight step back from the shock of the man's lofty titles.

"Then why don't I know you… I am a Sheppard like my mother…" Morgan thought quietly as he tried to put together the growing amount of puzzle pieces.

"Chrom." Robin said as she held out the vile that held the tear.

"Ah right, the tear. Thank you my dear friends. I know you had to sacrifice much to get this." Chrom stated as he accepted the vile.

"It is worth it if it will help you rest easier." Robin said with a heartfelt smile. "If it's alright, I'd like to head to the practice grounds to see how everyone has progressed while I was away."

"Yes of course!" Chrom replied "If fact, take the next two weeks off, all of you. You've earned it." Chrom added causing everyone even stoic Lon'qu to smile, grateful for the break. Robin happily hurried to the training grounds where she was well received by the sheppards, who all missed her and the others dearly. Robin had them train twice as hard as they had been but they didn't mind because they knew it was her way of showing that she cared.

"Hmm, two whole weeks, I wonder what I'll do with it?" Robin thought happily as she and Morgan went to her barrack for the night, which caused her to realize a rather interesting problem. She had a single person barrack. "Well crap." Robin thought as Morgan crawled into the bed. "Looks like no bed for me for a while." Robin thought with a small chuckle as she dug up her spare blanket and small pillow from her rucksack so she could stay warm as she slept on the floor. "At least it's better than sleeping in the snow." Robin thought as she nuzzled her pillow while shifting a little to get comfortable. "Tomorrow I'll have to start looking into getting a house." Robin thought sleepily as she drifted off into a dream.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Whosa whatsa?"Robin mumbled as she shot up from her place on the floor from the banging on the door several hours later. Groggily Robin answered the door only to wake up quickly when she found a soldier outside of her door. "Huh? Oh geesh no not again. I want to enjoy this break." Robin thought sadly as she remembered her last encounter with a soldier.

"Hello, Robin. Hopefully I didn't wake you." Said Chrom as he smiled.

"Chrom what are you doing?" Robin asked curiously as she tried to figure out why he was disguised.

"I was hoping that you would spend some time with me today. I want to get out of the castle and be, normal for a little." Chrom replied slightly flustered by how childish that might have sounded. Robin just smiled as she chuckled.

"Ok, I'll go with you." Robin replied her smile not fading.

"Really?" Chrom asked happily his slightly childish nature showing more then before.

"Yep." Robin replied as she picked up her tomb and small day bag before walking out of her barrack and closing the door gently so she wouldn't wake up Morgan. "So what shall we do then Mr. Soldier?" Robin asked curiously.

"Um, well I have no idea. Is the market open? I loved to sneak away and visit there as a kid." Chrom replied thoughtfully as he went back to some of his favorite childhood memories.

"I honestly don't remember when the market opens." Robin replied as the two started to walk out of the barracks and towards the inner city market. "It's worth taking a look thought," Robin added with a shrug. It only took a few minutes for them to entry the streets that were barely populated because of how early it was. Shop owners had just started to open there doors and prepare their goods for sale when they had started to look around. Robins eyes lit up as a thought entered her mind. "What day is it?" Robin asked curiously.

"Thursday. Why?" Chrom replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Come on, I have something to show you." Robin replied happily taking chroms hand and leading him to a nearby bakery.

"Every Thursday they make these really good bean paste buns fresh. I would get one every week before I left." Robin explained with a happily twinkle in her eye as she watched the baker take out a fresh batch from the oven. Chrom smiled before walking into the store, returning with a fresh bun in each hand.

"Here you go, payment for spending time with me." Chrom stated as he offered one to Robin who happily accepted since she hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Thanks Chro- I mean. Thanks." Robin started to say his name but caught herself causing Chrom to laugh.

"Huh?" Robin thought as her checks turned a light shade of pink. "What is wrong with me?" Robin thought as she took a bite of her bean paste bun.

This quickly became a habit for the two of them to go out on Thursdays to the local bakery and pick up the sweet treat and walk around the market, the two would take turns picking different shops to look, talk and tell jokes to try and get the other to laugh. They had been following this tradition for about two months when they came across a small vendors booth with many different trinkets. "Oh wow, that's so pretty." Robin thought as she looked over to a simple small pearl hair clasp with glass bead shaped like leaves, dangling down from the cluster of small pearls. Chrom must have caught her looking at it because he Gently picked it up and placed it in Robin's hair.

"It suits you well." Chrom complemented causing the cursed blush to return to Robin's face. Chrom turned to the vendor and paid for the pin without hesitating.

"Ch-" Robin caught herself as usual. "I can't accept this it too much." Robin replied moving to take it out of her hair.

"It's a gift. Please accept it." Chrom stated as he stopped her hand by grabbing it before she could take out the pin.

"If you're sure you want to give it to me, then I will accept it." Robin replied allowing her hand to slack and fall to her side as she smiled. The two continued to walk around the market in a comfortable silence until they saw a group of thugs harassing a young lady.

"Please, just leave me alone." The girl begged as she held her bag close to her body to keep it safe. Robin quickly ran in to action.

"Wait Robin I" Chrom started but Robin didn't hear the rest.

"Hey jerk wads!" Robin called to get the thugs attention which worked very well. "Leave her alone." Robin finished, getting the attention away from the girl long enough for her to run into her store and lock the door. Angered the group slowly started to inch towards Robin. Robin used her flame tomb to quickly disintegrate the one closest to her before her tomb fell apart at the seam causing the pages to scatter everywhere on the ground around her. "Grima." Robin thought before slowly turning her head towards Chrom. "You brought your sword right?" Robin asked curiously.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. I didn't bring one." Chrom whispered which caused Robin to go pale very quickly.

"Well crap." Robin thought as she noticed the thugs were becoming more and more confident. "Run!" Robin announced before sprinting away with Chrom not far behind her and the group of thugs not far behind him. Luckily for them they were a little faster than the thugs and where slowly able to gain a strong lead.

"Quick down here!" Chrom called as he grabbed Robin and pulled her down a dark alley way, using his body to keep her pressed against the wall in hopes to help them blend into the shadows. Robin could hear his rhythmic heavy breathing clearly as the thugs ran passed them not even noticing that were in the alley. "I think we're safe now." Chrom whispered as he looked down at Robin with a gentle smile.

"I hope so." Robin replied as she looked up subconsciously so she could see his smile better. Time seemed to slow, though Robin could feel her eyes slowly drifting shut as they got closer to each other.

"Robin?"Chrom asked quietly.

"Yes Chrom?" Robin replied just as quietly.

"Robin! There you are. Morgan was worried sick about you." Gaius stated as he walked over and grabbed Robin by the wrist and led her out of the alley not even acknowledging that Chrom was standing there.

"Gaius, what are you doing?" Robin asked as she allowed him to lead her away from the alley and back towards the barracks.

"Keeping you away from him." Gaius replied bluntly shocking Robin slightly.

"Why?" Was all that Robin could manage to think of asking as they entered the inner castle grounds near the barracks.

"Because you're mine. No one else can have you." Gaius replied haughtily as if it was something she should have already known. This angered Robin causing her to pull out of Gaius's grip.

"What on earth made you feel as though I was yours? I've not done anything and you have not asked." Robin pointed out irritated that Gaius was making such a large assumption, then started walking away not caring to hear his answer.

"Bubbles are you being serious right now?" Gaius asked with a laugh as he followed after her. "Look at the facts, Morgan, you're future son is just like me. He has the same physical traits he could easily be a thief class." Gaius started but Robin had heard enough.

"Just because my future son has the same hair as you, doesn't mean you can act like an entitled pig!" Robin yelled as she turned and faced Gaius angrily. "I have not accepted you and you know what? I never will! You're arrogant, egotistical and I can't stand it." Robin hissed before she hurried to her barrack. Robin slammed the door shut hoping to let out some of her frustration with the situation that she was in before sighing as she leaned against the door and allowed gravity to pull her down to the ground. Why did her head hurt so bad? Why did she wish Chrom where near? She loved him. The answer hit her like a brick wall. But how could she love him when she knew that she would end up having a child with Gaius? Robin let a few tears fall down her cheek as she looked up to the ceiling praying to Naga, wondering why she was so cursed to be in such a predicament.

"Huh?" Robin thought as she noticed the moving mass under her blanket. Curiously Robin walked over to the bed and pulled back her covers to find Morgan hiding there with his hood over his head.

"I swear I didn't do it, it just happened on its own. I don't know what caused it I swear!"Morgan said though his voice was slightly muffled by his hood.

"Morgan what on earth are you talking about?" Robin asked confused not sure what he said was even a language of any form because of how muffled it was to her.

"My hair, it changed colors while I was in the shower 20 minutes ago." Morgan said quietly thought his grip on his hood didn't lessen.

"It, what?" Robin asked shocked as she sat down next to Morgan and moved to take off his hood, only to have the stubborn boy move away from her. "Morgan, show me your hair please." Robin said gently though she was curious enough to rip the hood off.

"No." Morgan stated flatly.

"Morgan"

"No! You're gonna be mad at me." Morgan replied frightened like any other child would have been.

"Morgan I'm not mad at you. I'm just confused. Please help me understand." Robin said softly as she patted his head gently. Morgan sighed as he finally loosened his grip and moved the hood from his head to show that his hair had indeed turned a deep shade of blue. "That's why he couldn't remember Chrom. Chrom is his real Father. I was just distracted from that so it was messing with the timeline?"Robin thought as she gasped before hugging Morgan and kissing the top of his head.

"Ew mom, knock it off. Let go of me. Ugh, I wish you had gotten mad instead." Morgan complained from the sudden amount of affection even though he was happy to have the love of his mother. He was a boy though and he could never admit that he actually wanted his mother's approval and affection, especially when he was trying to be better then she is. Robin smiled as she quickly stood up from the bed and ran out of the Barrack to Chrom's chamber.

Nervous as anything Robin stood in front of the door for a few minutes clutching at her heart before lightly knocking on the door.

"Come it." Robin heard the Prince call dully to the door. Quietly Robin entered and closed the door behind her to find the prince sitting at his desk facing away from her. Blushing more than she ever had before Robin tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach and clear the knot from her throat.

"Chrom, I-I think, I think I love you." Robin managed to say quietly. At first the prince didn't seem to hear her as he kept writing away, after taking a few seconds for what she said to register Chrom stopped writing and turned to see if it truly was who he hoped it was.

"What?" Chrom asked shocked as he tried to take in the fact that Robin was indeed there and the only person who could have just spoke to him.

"I-I love you, Chrom." Robin said again as she smiled gently causing Chrom to quickly stand up and walk over to her taking her hands in his before he released one of her hands so he could stroke her cheek as he smiled back at her.

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked fearing this was just another dream though the warmth of her face told him that this was real.

"Yes." Robin replied with a nod only to have Chrom's lips firmly pressed against hers as he happily kissed the woman he had waited two years to love.

"You have no idea how much I've longed to hear you say that." Chrom whispered smiling wildly as they parted.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." Robin said smiling wildly before the Prince kissed her again more passionately then before.

"Robin." Chrom said to get Robin's attention.

"Yes my love?" Robin asked in response with a soft and happy smile.

"Will you be my queen?" Chrom asked as he removed his birth ring from his finger and offered it to Robin.

"I would be honored if you'd accept me as you're queen." Robin replied before he put the ring on her finger.

* * *

so unless there is a resounding yes for the paralogues and epic logs, I mean epilogues, this is the dead end of the road for the fire emblem story and I'm off to finish my rise of the guardian story featuring autumn the spirit of thanksgiving. (No she's not a turkey.)

comment response corner:

OpenOtaku: Yes Fredrick is pretty epic. he was actually in the running to be the third love interest but the overwhelming response to Chrom kicked him from his happy seat. (besides i usually pair him with Panne, they are so cute =w=)

PlegianAlterCake: Mwahahaha I actually have a little something written up for that. If you want to send me a message I can give you a sneak peak at whats to come. If not then I'm sure I'll be posting it soon. I like it too much to not share it.

Guest that commented on chapter 1: Glad I could make you laugh.

Guest that commented on chapter 2: O_O the story is free so you don't need to buy copies. -goes back to horrible memories of pet hamster that was named angel- beware the angels, they only want blood. ;^;

Guest that commented on chapter 6: -hands bib- you might need this. I'd suggested talking to your doctor if the drooling lasts for longer then 2 hours.


End file.
